This Other World
by Stangchica2003
Summary: This is a cross with the Fast and The Furious. I have been mulling this Idea around for a while and a friend asked me to write this. This is a story of when Dom's leading lady Bella Mixes with The Cullen's. What will happen. This is kind of an AU fic.
1. Setting the Stage

I don't own any of the Fast and the Furious characters or story line. I don't own any of the Twilight fans either.

This is going to be an AU fanfic so it is not going to be much like the Fast and the furious or like Twilight. Somethings might happen the same way and somethings are happening differently. Someone asked me to write this so I am trying my skills, if you don't like it, don't read. Flames or stupid comments will be ignored. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. Kira and Tara were modeled off 2 of my good friends here in town. Some of these adventures are things we have done. This is being mixed with twilight happenings.

What happens when a well known street racer clashes with the world of Karaoke in a Redneck country hick bar out in the sticks and Vampires?

* * *

Bella was pissed again, but nobody would understand why. She is known as the King of street racing's queen and she had won her race tonight, there was 10 grand riding on this race and she had won it. She was in heaven, full of adrenalin and excited. Dom had treated her like a trophy up until he got back to the house and seen someone else that caught his eye, and then disappeared. Sure they weren't together officially, but if she had done the same thing to him Dom would have freaked out and wouldn't have let it go... It would have been hell at the fort (as they referred to the house.)

After searching for a bit to see where Dom went she found him and Linda. They were laying in the bed laughing. Ok most people wouldn't think anything about this until they noticed that it looked like the 2 weren't wearing any clothes. Bella tried to shut the door as quickly as possible, but was sure he noticed her staring at him.

She couldn't understand why he would do this to her again. She had put up with it for a while, but didn't know how much longer she could take ignoring the situation and knowing he would lie to her face. Bella ran down the stair muttering words of a drive to Jesse along her way out of the house.

Bella wasn't in the mood to fight or really to party with the usual. She had won she should want to party and revel in her glory, but she was in the mood to take a drive. She didn't know where she was going or where she would end up. She just knew she was driving.

After about 45 minutes of driving. Bella passed a little bar that didn't seem too bad. It looked to be a few trailers sandwiched together with a sign calling it a bar. Pulling into the parking lot she realized she wasn't in her realm. She wasn't in the street racer norm hang out either. In the parking lot sat some rusty ol' beat up pick up trucks very few brand new trucks. Some car's here and there, but everything pointed to her that she didn't have a worry of knowing anyone. This was new, different and interesting. Some engines in the distance caught her attention. In pulled a Trans Am WS6 and a Camaro Z28. Thinking this was going to be some arrogant boys, she started walking. Standing on the porch she decided to smoke before going inside.

Looking at the 2 domestics that pulled in previous she realized that females were driving them. Must be their boyfriend's cars she thought. As the 2 girls started walking up the steps she could tell they knew this place. They were regulars she would have guessed. The one was blabbing on about how they had to do this dance and this dance and so on and so forth. The other was talking about the race they just seen where some mustang had won... This caught Bella's attention. Could it be her they were talking about. Could they be street racers as well? If they were then why where they out here, Why weren't they at the house party? Maybe they weren't known or popular enough or weren't liked. Though she didn't know how that would be.

They were good looking girls. Both skinny, tanned and pretty faced. Bella decided now that they were inside she would check out their cars. They both appeared to be stock... The WS6 was hot. White with some size graphics... seemed to be custom.

"Those are some nice cars" the voice brought her out of her thoughts about the cars she was looking at.

"Yup, they are stock. But still pretty quick and a couple of nice ride." Bella stated back being nice.

"You're not from around these parts."

"Am I that obvious? What gave it away?" Bella didn't know why she was talking to this guy like this, but he was warm, inviting and didn't seem intimidating at all.

"The way you are dressed, the car you drive and the fact that the owners of those 2 cars asked me who you were, since I didn't know either I decided to come check you out." He smiled with almost a smirk on his face.

"And it would be any of their Business why?" Bella wasn't in the mood for some man to be telling her what she should think say or do.

"It would be our business because you are leaning on my car" The lady with WS6 responded with a smirk on her face. Yup she was a regular, she was known here and they were looking out for her. Something the group used to do for Bella.

"Shit dude. I didn't even realize it. I'm Bella and that's my ride over there." She proudly pointed to her mustang.

"I figured as much. No many like you around here. What brings you to BFE?"

"Get away."

"Well if you can tell me what's done to your car, then we will let you hang with us so we can tell if we like you or not."

"One I don't need your approval. As for my car not many gets to see what's under the hood, only the Mad Scientist, but if you know anything about anything you would know who Dom is and that will vouch for me alone." Bella said with a proud smile.

The 2 girls talked back and forth a bit in whispers and then decided to give this girl a try. She had the attitude and the cockiness to get along with them from what they could tell.

"Instead of fighting out here why don't we all go inside I will buy you guys some drinks and I can finish running my show." The man talked again smirking at the other 2 girls.

"Sure." one of the girls answered grabbing his arm and heading for the door. Looking over her shoulder she smiled and called, "last one inside buys next round."

Bella took her time getting inside. No she didn't want to be liked for buying the round; she just wasn't going to rush for free drinks either. As they all walked inside the man from outside, was handing them drinks.

"What will it be?" he asked questioning Bella.

"Vodka, Rock star please." She doesn't normally drink like this unless she knows that she has someone to drive for her or she was going to be here for a while. She decided this was her limit and would just stay until she was sober.

Getting to know each other a little more they realized that they were all pretty much alike. Bella was happy that these girls weren't like Mia or most of the women she knew. They weren't Barbie dolls and they defiantly weren't skanks.

"So, who's the guy smoothing things over with us?" Bella broke in looking up at him behind the DJ booth.

"That's Robbie. He's the greatest around here. If he likes you, then you will be safe." Kira answered seeing Bella's stare, "Need a napkin to wipe the drool?"

"Why yes I do thanks." Bella played into it smiling.

Bella didn't know what it was about this guy that drew her in like this. He was not her type. Seemed to be getting drunk pretty quickly, long hair, above average appearance and he chewed which was the grossest thing in the world to her, but some how some way for some reason she couldn't keep her eyes or attention off him.

"Better back off girly, that's his woman over there." Tara said bringing Bella from her thoughts.

"He's not my type anyways." Bella smiled.

********

_Back at the "fort"_

_Dom had gone upstairs with an old fling. She talked him into going and "talking". Sure most people would have seen right through this, but Dom had started drinking before the races and wasn't really thinking or seeing anything, but this chic asking to talk. She was what you would call a super model Blondie. She had the long legs excellent body and a way with words. After about 10 minutes they were no longer talking. Laying next to her in bed Dom remembered to some one had been standing at the Bedroom door. He knew it was Bella, but didn't register anything. He was going to hear about this, so he might as well have some fun._

_After being in the room for a while with Linda he decided it was time to go smooth things over with Bella. He walked down the stairs and started looking for her, but he couldn't find her. Going out front he noticed her spot empty and her car missing. He walked inside to see if any of the guys had maybe sent her for more beer or something._

_"Yo Vince, have you seen Bella?" Dom questioned with an I'm in trouble look._

_"She was talkin to Jesse then kind of ran out of here." Vince smirked. He didn't like seeing his friends fighting or Bella hurt, but knew that Dom was in trouble and that he deserved it._

_Dom walked over to talk with Jesse after getting a skank off of him._

_"Dude where's Bella?" Dom questioned in a tone saying he was worried._

_"She ran out of here saying something about needing to go for a drive about 3 hours ago dude." Jesse wasn't one to question this from her. He was use to Bella driving to clear her mind or have fun._

_"Shit, I screwed up dude, she knows. I need to find her and talk about this. I need to make this right."_

_"When you ever going to learn? one day for her sake I hope she comes to her senses and leaves. I hate to say it, but you ain't going to understand and realize what you got any other way." Jesse wasn't one for words but was tired of seeing her get hurt._

_"Have any Idea where she might have gone?" Dom was hoping that Jesse was good enough to have someone follow her or at least ask her where she was going or coming back._

_"Some one followed her to a bar out east, then I had a friend that I knew went there keep an eye on her dude she is safe. I would just let her come home on her own." Jesse suggested not wanting to get in the middle of this._

_"I want to go bring her home. You coming with me?" _

_"Yeah, lets go." Jesse didn't want to be known for ratting her out, but he wanted to make sure he was there to keep Dom from making a complete ass out of him self._

_They started driving to where Bella was at. Dom was getting pretty angry the further that they went. He didn't like being out this far east. This wasn't their world and he didn't want her out her either._

_****************_

Back at the bar

Some very bad singers and some dancing later they were making plans to meet up again. Exchanging numbers, Bella was about to walk out the door when a commotion caught her attention.

As Dom, Vince Leon and Jesse pulled up to the bar they felt very uneasy. Anything went down here they knew it was going to end bad.

Walking in the bar Dom was confronted by a few people at the door. " Can we help you?" The guy at the door was intimidating to Dom. About twice his size on the muscles. He was a UFC fighter after all.

"Just looking for someone." Dom said a little more forceful then needed.

Turning to the door there stood Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse. Were they following her? Did they really care? She didn't have much time to ponder all of this as Robbie and Dom were having words. By this time some of the locals including the bar tender had come to join Robbie's side.

"Chill Dom," Bella hissed in a half whisper. "This is Robbie, Robbie this is Dom, Vince, Leon and Jesse."

"You want them gone?" Robbie asked catching Bella's Sea green eyes and getting lost in them for a moment making sure that no one else around them could see what was going on. He was reading her eyes to make sure there wasn't fear there.

"Nah I'm leaving. It was nice meeting you all, text me late." Bella smiled at everyone and walked out the door. She wasn't going to specify who she was telling to text her. She wanted Dom to realize what he was going to be missing and that he shouldn't think that he was getting out of this so easily.

Walking out to her car Dom grabbed her arm stopping her. "What the Hell was that back there?"

"Back where, in there? I was making friend Dom that not allowed?" I spat back at him not caring who heard or what they were thinking about me. Chances are I wouldn't be welcome back here even if I had wanted to be. Now or never was all Bella could tell herself.

"You shouldn't leave the fort like that. I was worried when I couldn't find you." Dom said easily rubbing her arm.

"Worried about me... Haha. That's funny. I have been gone for ohh about 4 hours now and you just now came to find me?"

"Jesse knew where you were. Was having someone watch out for you here. I was waiting for you to come home, but you weren't so I came to claim my trophy." Dom smiled picking her up and setting her on the trunk standing between her legs. He had his hands resting high on her toned thighs. He was lingering like he was going to kiss her.

"Where did you disappear to? What chic this time Dom?" Bella asked pushing him off her. "I am not doing this right now. Jesse Drive me home" Bella tossed her keys at Jesse seeing that there was only 2 cars here from the team.

Bella got into the passenger side hoping that they would get out of there before she broke down, before Dom made to big of a scene. Something about this bar made her want to have the option to come back. Being pulled from her thoughts Bella received a text message.

HT: I kept everyone inside. You ok?

Bella: U didn't have to do that. I'm not afraid of him. But thank you. Yeah I'm good. Have a good night.

HT: Will I see you again?

Bella: U should keep to ur woman, I'm not the person u might think I am. We r from different worlds.

HT: What Girl? How is different worlds a matter?

Bella: I was told that chic in their wit u is your girl. And it matters. I am the "Trophy" for the king of street racing. I don't belong in Ur world, I will never be accepted.

HT: You will always be accepted in "my" world. That is not my girl. And I want to see you again.

Bella: I have to go we are leaving now.

Dom wrestled the keys from Jesse and joined me in my car.

"Bella, we don't belong out here. This isn't our world." Dom stated as he was pulling out of the parking lot.

"I didn't come here to belong. I came here to get away." Bella whispered as tears fell down here face. What was it about this bar and those people that made her wonder what else she was missing in life.

"Why would you want to get away? You have the fort, the guys and me." Dom emphasized the "ME" part.

"I'm not telling you if you don't realize. I'm going to grab some stuff and stay with my sister for a few days." Bella stated more then asked.

"Why are you going to do that, she hasn't been your family since she abandoned your and you came to live with me? You're just trying to meet up with one of those guys aren't you?" Dom stated louder then what he had meant to.

As they pulled into the drive way Bella got out of the car just after telling Dom what he didn't want to hear. "I'm not like you." The anger and pain cut him like a dull knife working at the flesh of his heart.

Running up the stairs and grabbing a bag she got the essentials from the room she shared with Dom. It smelled like a cheep hooker had been in there. No doubt he was in there when he had disappeared. She wouldn't let her self think about why she couldn't keep him satisfied, why it seemed she wasn't good enough.

The last thing to do... Bella walked into the room where her son shared with Mia's son. Packing some of his stuff into her bag, she picked him up quietly and started walking down the stairs. Walking out to the car Bella slowly put Jay-Jay into the car and strapped him in. Putting the bag in the back of the car she noticed Dom outside.

"Watch him while I get some of his stuff from the kitchen." Bella waited a few seconds to get an ok from Dom. While Bella was in the house Dom moved all of their stuff and the baby over to the WRX STI. He wanted her to have the AWD, better tires and freshly tuned up car. He knew there was a full tank of gas in here. For some reason he took it and filled it up before races though no one was driving it tonight.

Once Bella had everything and had said bye to the group telling them this wasn't permanent, this was just the way it had to be right now. She walked out to the car, Dom took the stuff and put it into the front seat of the car in case she needed it mid drive.

"You have a full tank of gas. I want you guys to be safe and not have issues. The mustang was just raced tonight. You know we don't like you driving that thing after a race with out Jesse looking at it." Dom didn't want her to go, didn't want to let her go, but didn't know how to make her stay. He just now realized how much of an ass he had been to her and how badly he had fucked up. In the past she would sleep in Mia's room or on the couch. Sometimes even with Vince. He was like her brother. There was no doubt in my mind that nothing would ever happen between them. Now it was different she was leaving and she was taking his son. Sure he was a jerk and cheated sometimes and didn't seem to know what he had here with Bella, but he didn't want to lose it. Fearing it was too late he tried one more thing.

"Thanks, I'll get it back to you once Jesse has taken a look at the mustang" was her short reply.

Slowly Dom pulled Bella into his arms, her resistance faded as he stated rubbing her back and kissing her softly, he knew these moves way to well, this got her every time. Dom picked her up wrapping her legs around him... Moving to the trunk of the car, he sat her down.

"Bella please, I'm sorry, I know you hear it a lot because I say it a lot and screw up a lot, but please. Don't take you and Jay-Jay from me." Dom had tears in his eyes. This wasn't his element. He realized he was losing her and didn't like this.

"I need to do this Dom; I can't live in your shadow anymore. I should be back, I can't promise. All I can say is that you will see your son, but right now we are not together and I do not know if we ever will be. I will bring Jay-Jay back to see you this coming up weekend. For now I need to get on the road. Alice is expecting to meet me half way in about 2 hours." Bella slid from his grip. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to think about her son and her self.

"Will you at least let me know when you guys meet up with her and when you make it to her house?" Dom questioned seeing the best option is to let her go for now.

"Sure. Ohh did you want some of the winnings from tonight?" Bella knew she needed the money, but also knew they needed it as well.

"No, keep that in case you guys need anything. Let me know when you need more if you are not back soon." Dom kissed her forehead not sure if she would allow a kiss on the lips form him. Told her he loved her and to take care of her and their son. "Bella one more thing"

"What?" Bella swung around annoyed with him. She wanted to leave before she didn't have the strength anymore.

"You always have a home here even if you don't want to be with me." With that he handed her a decent sized envelop and walked inside. Bella wasn't sure what it was, to big for money, but maybe money and something else. Mentally filling it away she put it in the glove box.

Bella pulled out of the drive way and sent a message to her sister.

Bella: On the road this is harder then I thought. How close are you guys?

Alice: We will meet you in 10 minutes at McDonald's off hwy 74.

Bella: Thank you.

Bella drove in silence, no radio no nothing to pull her mind out of her thoughts. She knew Alice had seen something to cause her to fly in tonight. Going through the drive through she ordered something to drink and something to snack on. She knew she couldn't stomach a full meal so she got some fries.

Bella got out of the car and did the one thing that calmed her down, but she hated doing so much. She leaned against the hood of her car and lit her cigarette. She could feel the release of tension and the release of struggle. She didn't know why, but she had tears streaming down her face and this wasn't something that she was worrying about stopping. This was what she needed. She needed to cry, to let go.

Headlights stopping next to her and shutting off brought her out of her thoughts.

"Alice, it's nice to see you again. Thank you for risking yourself and your family for me." Bella smiled as she was being pulled into a deep hug. "What did you see?"

"You know you are the world to me. I just had to make sure I would be ok around you. The vision was of you leaving, and coming home. I didn't want you to make the trip alone. I brought a friend." Alice said walking away to open the passenger door.

Bella's breath caught her throat as this God like guy got out of the car. His eyes were dark and mysterious. His golden hair was messy atop his head. He was every girl's dreams. The kind that made you stop and stare no matter how much of an ass you look like if they caught you. "Stare much" he muttered. "Just means you were looking too." Bella spat sarcastically.

He had much the same reaction. His reaction was for a different reason though. Bella noticed Alice having what appeared another vision.

"We are riding back with you. We need to take the car back to the rental place. Want to follow us or want someone to drive?" Alice pixie voice asked while looking to be bouncing on the inside.

"Someone drive if you would." Bella said softly. She didn't want to be behind the wheel with the way she was feeling.

"Edward can you handle it?" Alice asked. So his name is Edward, Bella thought to her self. He looked almost like he was in pain or that he hated her.

"Yeah I'll be fine." He grimly got into the drivers side adjusting the seat and mirrors.

"You don't have to do this. I can just follow you guys." Bella suggested not wanting to be the source of his pain or dislike.

"I'll be fine. Can we crack a window though?"

"Sure do yours though. Need to keep the wind off the baby please." Edwards face scrunched up into a weird reaction and threw his head in the direction of the back seat. He hadn't notice until now that someone else was in the car. Sure enough there was a little version of Bella. Looked like his father too though. Alice had pictures plastered everywhere of her former life.

"Sure, you were crying when we showed up. Want to talk about it?" Edward didn't know why he was being nice and talking to her or why he cared, but something from this woman had drawn him to her.

"Just life is taking different turns then expected. I'm not supposed to have this type of help or back up system. I'm supposed to be the one that people see and can tell isn't happy but has nothing to do about it. Alice wasn't supposed to keep in contact with me was she?"

"No, she wasn't. It's considered to risky."

"Are you like her then?"

"Like her how? Say it Bella, Say it out load."

"Vampire" Bella was startled not even realizing that they had stopped. She could see the same features she has learned to recognize. The eyes, the skin and the coldness, Bella inadvertently jumped when Edward growled and jumped out of the car quickly.

Bella climbed out of the car not sure what she had said or done wrong. "What's the matter?"

"You don't understand. You shouldn't be coming back with us. Human and her baby, this could end badly very badly. Your smell, it's driving me insane." Edward wasn't sure why he had admitted the last part.

"What smell?" Bella shyly sniffed her hair and started backing away from him.

No one was looking, Edward quickly pinned her against the car between his arms and body. "Shhus, don't move, be very still."

Edward slowly moved his lips across hers then down her jaw line and onto her neck. Kissing softly and very softly sucking. Edward pulled away; he could feel the monster raging. His throat was burning. His eyes turned a hint of red. He could almost taste it, the sweetest tasting thing around, the venom in his throat mixing with what would be the sweetest tasting blood in his life.

"Stop looking at her like she is lunch Edward." Alice voice broke our silence.

"Alice, I don't know if I can do this. This isn't a good idea. Not only a human, but her very human baby." Edward hissed in a very low growl.

"You are going to have to. I have to stay here. Carlisle needs me to get some things and I'm not going to be able to do it till the morning. We need to get her out of here." Alice put in a tone that said to do what she was saying.

"Fine, Bella car now," Edward jumped in and started it up looking at them impatiently.

"I don't want to do this if he can't handle it or don't want to help us." Bella said gesturing towards him. "He hates me"

"Bella you are his soul mate and he don't know what to do with it." Alice wasn't going to hide this from her sister. "He hasn't ever had a connection with someone like you before, he doesn't know if he can handle it with you being human and all."

"Really? But he's... and I'm... And Dom and Jay-Jay." Bella couldn't place a thought together.

"You can make your choices, but just know what is out there. Now go before he has a hissy fit."

Bella made her way around the car to get back in. She didn't know what to think or what to say. She just sat there pretending to be interested in her nails. Jay-Jay started to wake up. It was about time to feed him. Bella made a bottle quick and then started to climbed into the back seat to feed him.

"Bella please forgive me. I'm normally a gentleman I just don't know how to handle this. I need to hunt. Anywhere I can go around her?" Edward hated being weak in front of a human, but it was being weak and hunt or possible give in to his temptations.

"Go right at your next light. Follow it out about 30 miles. You will run into the forest. You can pull into the gas station right there and I will fill up the tank and feed the baby. Hour give you enough time?" Bella didn't find this at all weird. She knows what Alice has told her and prepared her for if she was to ever come and visit or live with them.

"Ok. Can we turn the heat off until we get there?" Edward knew it was cold out, but the heater wasn't helping his case to not taste her.

"Yes, let me cover him up." Again Bella went to move to the back seat. This was driving Edward insane. "It's pretty warm and he is covered up so you are good to turn off the heat."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask you a question?" Bella wanted to know his thoughts on Alice vision.

"Yes, I can't read you and it's driving me insane. Please tell me what you are thinking and ask your questions."

"I'm pretty stupid to be in the car with you right now, right?"

"I should be able to control myself that is why I want to hunt. You just have to realize you are like my favorite drug. My own special personal brand that I can't say no to, the powers drawling me to you is worse then some coke addict trying to kick the habit. It's a lot like you and your smoking." Edward through the last part as he remembered her smoking when they pulled up.

"I can drive the rest of the way alone if that helps you?" Bella didn't want to make things worse on him.

"Alice would kill me, I have been told to take you back to our house. And for some reason I can't stay away from you. I should, I'm not one of the good guys Bella" Edward looked sorrowful at her.

"Is it the vision?" Bella didn't know if Alice really had told him, but she had to know.

"The picture is unreal. Alice has the subjective ability to see the future, as you may know. I can't get it out of my head, why are we even talking about this?" Edward didn't want to reveal the powers he had since they weren't working for Bella and were barely working on her son. Babies even have thoughts.

"Sorry. I just want to know. Was her description that detailed?"

"Bella please?" Edward pleaded. "I'm not ready to give you the intimate workings of me yet. I don't even know how long you are going to stay before you go back to that guy."

"Dom?"

"Yeah, I've seen some scary things. Bella trust me when I tell you that I am not good, but I will not leave you as a protector, just try and stay away from him. He is no good. Alice has had some visions. We were trying to get you out of the Bar, but didn't make it in time. We are just glad that Dom changed his mind." Crap. Edward had gone to far. Here came the flood of questions.

"What did she see? What do you mean he changed his mind? What do you mean as a protector?"

"My mission as you might want to call it is to be yours and the baby's protector, Bella right now is not really the time to talk about this. I need to get out of the car for a bit. I'm sorry."

"You have about 5 miles till the gas station. Can I ask that you stay with the baby long enough for me to use the bath room and grab some snacks or are you afraid?" Bella questioned staring into his dark eyes.

"I will be fine." Edward half smiled

"Thanks," Once they pulled into the parking lot, Bella ran into the gas station to take care of what she needed to, as quickly as possible. Heading back out to the car about 10 minutes late she didn't know what to think. Slowly she made her way to a shocked and scared looking Edward and her son sleeping in his arms.

Opening the door she cautiously looked at Edward and her son. What a sight. "Did he wake up or you get thirsty?" Bella questioned in a playful tone not even thinking about what she had said before she said it.


	2. Dom is an Ass

Recap form last chapter.

_"You have about 5 miles till the gas station. Can I ask that you stay with the baby long enough for me to use the bath room and grab some snacks or are you afraid?" Bella questioned staring into his dark eyes._

_"I will be fine." Edward half smiled _

_"Thanks," Once they pulled into the parking lot, Bella ran into the gas station to take care of what she needed to, as quickly as possible. Heading back out to the car about 10 minutes late she didn't know what to think. Slowly she made her way to a shocked and scared looking Edward and her son sleeping in his arms._

_Opening the door she cautiously looked at Edward and her son. What a sight. "Did he wake up or you get thirsty?" Bella questioned in a playful tone not even thinking about what she had said before she said it._

**********************

Edward looked at her like she was insane. He didn't understand how she was so blunt about something like that. Edward quickly handed the baby over to her and took off walking at an almost faster then human pace to the forest behind the gas station mumbling something about needing to go for a walk in case anyone was watching him and her interact. He hoped it looked like they were fighting. He didn't want to drawl much attention to them. Now he just hoped he could find something to curb the beast within.

Jay-Jay started crying pulling Bella out of her thoughts.

"It's ok baby. We are going to be just ok. She took the bottle noticing that it was about half empty now and started feeding him again. Edward must have started feeding him and he fell asleep Bella wasn't sure if she should apologize of if she should just leave it until he said something. Her phone getting a text pulled her out of her thoughts.

Alice: How are things going?

Bella: I think I upset him. He went to "eat"

Alice: What you mean upset him? What did you do?

Bella: Made a comment before I thought about it.

Alice: He will be coming back in about 10 minutes and seems to be in a cheery mood.

Bella: Thanks. You didn't have anything to do, did you?

Alice: I wanted to shop and will pick up some things, but no not really. Wanted to give you guys alone time.

Bella: Gee thanks. Leave us alone with a crazed "hormonal" Vampire. Hehe.

Alice: I wouldn't do it if I thought you or my nephew was ever in trouble.

After feeding the baby she settled him in his car seat kissing his head. "Mijo everything will be ok. We will get through this. If it's the last thing I do we will be ok. I promise."

Bella pulled out her phone and dreaded the text she was going to send.

Bella: We are about half way. Stopped for food and Gas. But you probably know that by having someone follow us.

Dom: you are alone. I didn't want to push you away further having some one follow you. Did you look at the Envelope yet?

Bella: No

Dom: Do it and text or call me back.

Bella still had about half hour before the "hour" time frame, though she knew Edward could be back at any time since Alice said sooner. Bella pulled the envelop out opening it.

The contents shocked her. Money... She was expecting that. Typical Dom trying to buy his way out of things. There was about 50k in there, she wasn't expecting that. She shoved that into the hidden compartment under the steering wheel. As she started reading through some of the papers, tears started to stream down her face. Reading further she began sobbing.

Edward was a few feet from the car watching Bella sobbing. He didn't know what to think or do. He had hopped that he didn't cause this with him storming away like that. He needed to get the monster with in him under control before it consumed him. Confused and not sure how Alice vision was going to work out or what Bella wanted out of life he didn't know what to do. He felt helpless.

Bella didn't notice Edward had gotten back into the car.

"Bella what's the matter?" Edward questioned as he was shifting in the seat to look at her fully. She looked so weak. An anger and almost fear started coming into his mind. He hoped he hadn't hurt her.

Bella didn't respond and this was worrying him. He slowly started to lift her to his lap. She didn't resist so he pushed the seat all the way back and moved the steering wheel all the way up allowing more room for him to pull her to him. He knew this was stupid and risking so much her neck was so close and she smelled so intoxicating, but all he could think about right now was making the tears stop. He hated seeing a woman cry, didn't know how to deal with it any better then any other man would.

Bella felt herself being moved, but didn't care. She should have reacted, but she couldn't. There was nothing to have mentally or emotionally prepared her for what was in the envelope. She could hear Edward whispering for her to calm down as he was rubbing small circles on her back. Edward had placed her in his lap with her facing him so she could bury head into his neck or chest.

"Shh Bella baby its ok. Please tell me what's wrong." Edward whispered kissing the top of her head... She didn't say anything just hand him the piece of paper in her hand. Wordlessly Edward read what was on the paper.

_**Bella,**_

_**I have been saving this envelope for a while, you always have a home here with us, with or with out us being together. To make things easier on you if you decide to move on. You will always have a steady income. Enclosed you will find a credit card in both of our names with an unlimited credit limit. This is so I can make sure the bills are paid for you and Jay-Jay. Use it for what you need or want. You will find all of the supporting documents giving you half of the shop and store. I have also gone to a lawyer and signed over my parental rights. I want you to understand, I love Jay-Jay with all of my heart, but I cannot make you unhappy and know that no matter where you guys are in life he will always be your number one priority. Unlike the way that I haven't made either of you guys. I love you Bella, but never could bring myself to see it or settle down. I know this has hurt you in many ways I cannot imagine or explain or understand. Please keep in touch with me to at least give me your decision and I will always be here to provide you support for our son. I have enclosed some money for you to get your own place and get things you would need. When you need more either use the credit card or the debit card that is also in here, or you can call me and let me know. **_

_**I'm sorry,**_

_**Dom**_

"Bella, I don't know what to say. I am assuming this isn't what you wanted him to do? I would assume you wanted him to fight for you more." Edward questioned while putting her back on the passenger seat. He was starting to get too attached to her and it wasn't a good thing. He would kill for her and knew who his target would be with even the slightest issue.

"You know when you assume things you make an ass out of you and me. Right now the only thing I know I want is to be in your arms." Bella blushed at admitting this. "I feel safe and comfortable knowing you are protecting your favorite special drug."

"You have a way to make the most sarcastic words cut like a knife. If I had a heart I would be hurting." Edward Half smiled half hurt that she is throwing his words back at him.

"I'm sorry, But it did feel safe and comfortable a feeling I haven't had in a while. I didn't expect Dom to be so selfless. He is someone that will hold on to what he wants until it is no longer of value. I don't know if I should be thankful that he is letting us go to see if we come back of if he is thinking that we are now worthless to him." Bella admitted looking out the window. They were back on the road making great time.

"I think it's the first part. He wants to see if you will come back home to him." Edward didn't think she was useless or worthless or broken, but didn't know how she would take to that.

About an hour later Bella broke the comfortable silence in the car.

"How much longer do you think we will be?" Bella requested still staring out the window.

"Maybe an hour. If you are tired you can get some sleep, I don't mind." Edward offered seeing the toll of the night taking over on her.

"You sure?"

"Yup get comfy and get some sleep."

"Thanks." With that Bella pulled her jacket into a ball and fell asleep pretty quickly.

Edward drove at a moderate speed. He didn't have anything to rush back to Forks for. He wanted her to get some sleep before she was bombarded with the family. Edward was lost in thought when the little one in the back started to fuss again. Pulling over to the side of the road Edward tried to see how to make him a bottle so Bella could sleep.

Reading the directions and then making the bottle, Edward went into the back seat and pulled Jay-Jay out of his car seat and started to feed him. True that Edward didn't have his own kids, that this little boy smelled like his mommy and that this was just weird to him, he felt a need to protect both of them and right now letting her sleep is important and feeding her son was a way that he could help.

After getting him feed, changed and strapped back into the car, Edward got back onto the road. While driving he was thinking about how he could handle this, how he kind of liked this. Bella tossing in her seat mumbling incoherently pulled him out of his thoughts. Edward reached over with the intentions to wake her up, but just rested his hand on her leg for a moment. This seemed to instantly calm her down. Smiling inwardly Edward kept driving and liking his ready made family or what the world would think to be his family.

Getting into city limits of Forks Edward decided to see if Bella wanted to stop and get something to eat before they headed back to the house. It was about 8am now, sure he knew that there would be food at the house with Esme and Alice knowing that a Human was coming to stay, but wanted to give her a little bit to wake up and prepare her self.

"Bella" Edward stated softly while placing a hand on her shoulder once he had pulled into the country diner.

Startling awake, Bella sat straight up looking around. She had looked like a lost little girl.

Looking over at Edward everything started coming back to her. "Sorry. How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 3 hours, figured we could stop here and you could get something to eat and wake up regroup a little before we head back to the house."

"I thought you had said it would only be an hour?"

"I took a detour and had to stop and feed the baby. What is his name by the way?" Edward looked quizzical noting he had never known his name.

"Jay-Jay. Why didn't you wake me when he woke to eat?" Bella wasn't mad just didn't want other people to take care of her son.

"You looked so peaceful. Besides gave me and him a chance to bond." Edward smirked with a crooked smile cocking his head to one side trying to give her a love me grin.

"Bond. That's a new one. I can wait till later to eat." Bella didn't want to inconvenience him any longer.

"I figured it's been a while since you ate last and this way I can some what prepare you as to what you are about to walk into." Edward wanted her to be comfortable, but really now who could be with a house full of blood sucking vampires. Cringing at that thought he waited for Bella's answer.

"Sure." Bella started getting out of the car getting ready to pull Jay-Jay out of the car, but Edward was already doing it. He had the diaper bag and was just looking at the car seat.

"What's the matter?" Bella laughed realizing that he wasn't sure how to get the car seat out of the car. "You can just pull him out of the car seat. I'll hold him."

Edward pulled the baby out of his seat and they started heading into the diner. Once they were seated Edward felt something wet in his arms.

"Umm this is gross. I think he just peed on me."

"Yup he did." Bella Giggled. "Did you by chance change him, after you got done feeding him?" She didn't want to seem like she was asking too much from him.

"Yeah, that was about 2 and a half hours ago." Edward for some reason didn't know why this wasn't bothering him as much as it should.

"Here let me go change him, there are a few over sized shirts in the car if you would like to change into one of them."

"You eat. My shirt is ok mainly my arm. Think we caught it in time. I'll go change him. Are there clothes in the diaper bag?"

"You don't have to do that Edward; I am capable of changing my son's diaper." She had used his name. Didn't want him to treat her like she was help less.

"Yes you are, but if you do that your food will get cold." Edward smirked as the waitress was placing her plate in front of her.

"Mr. Cullen how is your family doing?" the waitress asked politely.

"They are well thanks." Edward used this distraction to get up and start walking to the rest room with the baby. He could still feel the venom in his mouth. Wanting to mix with the sweet blood. He could never, would never do it to a child. He wondered if Bella just didn't trust him.

Edward changed Jay-Jay out of his wet diaper and wet clothes and into a really cute outfit. Alice would have loved it. He was wearing some jeans and a base ball jersey and a little hat. He had some little Nike's on as well. After Edward was satisfied that Bella would be happy with his job they left the bathroom and headed back to the table where it appeared Bella was just pushing her food around on her plate.

"What you thinking about?" Edward asked softly.

"What if they don't like me, or don't want me there? Guess I can get a hotel until I find my own place if this is where I am going to stay." Bella was trying to reason with her self she wasn't to sure why she was doing this out loud though.

"You are going into a house full of Vampires and you are worried that they aren't going to like you?" Edward whispered this softly. By now Jay-Jay was fussing and acting like he was wanting some food. Bella started to make him a bottle when Edward took over and pointed to her plate, "Eat."

Bella blushed. "Yes, he looks cute. Didn't realize that was still in there. He was supposed to go to a baseball game with his dad, but he ended up being too busy."

"I will take him well take you both to a game if that is what you would like to do." Edward didn't know why he was trying to make plans with her. He could make it to where Alice vision didn't come true. He should be working on that right now and not loving that people that didn't know him or his family were thinking this is his wife or girlfriend and son. Though they looked really young.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. I know this has been rough on you already. I don't want to make it any worse." Bella paused to give an apologetic smile. "So. I'm eating now, what is it that you wanted to talk about? What am I about to go up against?"

"Yes. Well Rose isn't happy about this at all; she will be mean that is just the way that she is. There is no other way to put it. Emmett is happy that you are coming. He wants to see Alice happy and you are the last missing link in that so, he wont have any issues, but might be guarded around you and Rose. Emmett and Rose are together. Have been for years. Alice is with Jasper. He is newer to the life style and will be very rude seeming. He doesn't mean it; he is just learning to deal with it. Then there is Carlisle and Esme, or well Mom and Dad. They have been the best and are fully supportive of this. Esme will fall in love with you and Jay-Jay with no issues taking you in like you are one of their own. The only thing I will see you having that Rose will either look at as a good thing or be mean about is your son." Edward didn't want her to be bombarded, yet here he was doing it to here.

"Wow. That was quick. And you were worried about them bombarding me. I think you just covered that." Bella smirked. She was getting her humor back. Who would have thought that she would go from the King of Street racing's Trophy to a human staying with vampires? Only thing she was sure of what that she needed to get away from Dom and needed to give her son a good chance. She has been trying to leave since her son was born. He didn't need to be in the middle of the street racing scene or in a house where they were getting most of their money from Jacking Semi's, but she didn't know how else to do it. She didn't have a way out well that was up until her sister finally contacted her. Jay-Jay is now almost a year and she was happy for the some what move. She just hoped she didn't have to go back there.

Sure she had loved Dom at one point and wouldn't change anything about having her son, but it wasn't something that seemed he had wanted and she didn't want to put her and a child in his way anymore. She would have to call him once they were settled and let him know what her plans were for now. She needed to keep her word and at least text him soon so they knew she was here.

"Sorry. Didn't know how else to put it out there."

"You are very good with him." Bella smiled looking at her son sleeping in his arms. "It seems so natural to you. Did you have kids, before?"

"Thanks, No I didn't'. I don't know why, but you are right it does seem so natural. I think he likes me." Edward smirked. What an Ego.

"I can't eat anymore. I need to make a phone call. Let me pay for this and then can we go back to the car please." Bella asked pulling out some money.

"You know I can't let you pay. It wouldn't look right and Alice would kill me. Consider it a date if that helps." Edward smirked grabbing the bill in his free hand and walking up to the cash register.

"Ass" Bella muttered as they were heading out.

"Yes I have one, people say it's cute. Your point?" Edward chuckled to him self.

"Grr," Bella half growled half hissed at him.

"Your gonna fit in just fine with that." Edward chuckled some more about her trying to act mad at him.

"This phone call might take a bit. Do you need to eat?" Bella questioned not sure how often they do that.

"I'm good, but I can leave for a bit if you don't want me around." Edward didn't know who she was calling but had a feeling it was the guy he was saving her from. If she would let him save her that is.

"I'm ok with you being here. Hell I might have another break down for you to help me with." Bella smiled and blushed about the memory of being so close to him.

"You want me to take us to a park or somewhere more secluded or less populated?"

"Please." Bella stated while taking her son and strapping him into the car.

They drove in silence to where ever it was that Edward was taking them. Bella was thinking about what she was going to say to Dom and Edward was thinking about how this girl had his heart and he didn't know why.

Pulling into the park there was no one else around. He hoped this didn't make her uncomfortable. He was very thankful that today like almost every other day in Forks was Gloomy.

"This ok for you?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'm getting out of the car. I need to smoke while I do this. You are welcome to join me if you would like." Bella smiled while getting her cigarettes from the center console.

Grabbing her phone she scrolled through it until she found his number.

*Bold is Dom and the Italics is Bella*

**Hello**

_Hey Dom, just wanted to let you know that we are here now. Almost to Alice place. I will be in contact soon. Has Jesse gotten to my car yet?_

**Hey, I've been waiting for you to call. Didn't know if you guys were ok or not. Of course no Hi Dom how are you, you just want to know how your car is. **Dom chuckled at this a little bit. He knew he would have been the same way. Cars were their life. **Yes, it's ready for you when you are ready to come get it. Other wise I will have it cargo-ed to you if you don't want to come back and get it yet. **In the back ground Bella could hear some chic asking who was on the phone and Dom telling her to be quiet.

_I've been gone for less then 12 hours and you already have some one there. Can't live with out a trophy or someone worshiping you? Is that it? That's just great Dom, just freaken awesome, honestly when are you going to grow up? How could you even think that we would come back to that? _Bella was upset and pissed about this.

**It's Letty. She came by wanting to see Jay-Jay and see if you wanted to go shopping.**

_Then why is she in your room? I don't want any lies don't even answer that question. It's not worth hearing you stumble over your words again and again. I've had enough of it, don't worry about it. I will work out the arrangements to getting my car up here and this one back to you. I'm not coming back anytime soon. It's not a good situation to be in. Things with you will never change. I wanted to thank you for the stuff you put in the envelope and though you signed over rights I will figure out how or when you will see your son. For now I ask that you don't contact me, I can't do this anymore. It's not worth it anymore, It's to hard for me. I will let Mia or Jesse know about the arrangements for my car. _

**Bella the title for the car you have right now is in that envelope as well. It is yours; I want you to have something reliable and good in the winter if you are there that long. I understand you not wanting to see me right now, but I am going to change. I don't want to lose you. I want to have our family back. I need you guys. **

_Dom you already have lost me. You should have thought about that before you started sleeping around. I'm done with this for now._

With that Bella hung up the phone. She was pissed. She didn't know why she would have expected anything different from him. She did tell him that they were no longer together.

Edward walked over pulling Bella into a hug. He just felt like having contact with her. "You looked like you needed a hug." Edward responded to her surprised look.

"Thanks. I'm done being sad about this. I'm not going to worry about him anymore. All that I need to worry about is my son there and me." Bella almost cuddled into Edwards touch. She looked up to see his face. Seeing the pain in his eyes she backed away quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me." Edward smiled and pulled her close again. He liked her being there.

"Does it hurt? Me being this close."

"I'm a tough guy. You don't have to worry about me." Edward knew she was meaning his Thirst for human blood.

"What is it like? Please tell me. You know my story. You know way more about me and what's going on then Alice does at this point, unless she can see all of what is happening."

"No she doesn't have any idea with what's going on with you right now or us standing here right now. She can just see you staying for a while. I don't want to scare you Bella."

"Fine." Bella snapped sharply not meaning it to sound so fierce. She pulled away and walked back to the car. She wanted to get to a place where she could shower and get into some more comfortable clothing. She could see the stares she was getting. It's cold here, gloomy and not very bright, well minus all the green from all the weather, and here she was dressed in a baby doll mid drift that showed off her perfectly toned abs (she worked so hard to get those back after the baby, she hoped getting her body back would keep Dom, Boy was she wrong) and cleavage she had. She had on some low slung hip hugger apple bottom jeans that were a little tighter then they should have been and then her knee high boots.

"I'm sorry Bella, please come back out here." Edward pleaded with a puppy dog pout.

"No, I'm cold and I want to get out of here. I want to take a shower, get into something that might fit in a little better."

"You look wonderful. Come here please. Here so you are not cold." Edward pulled his hoodie off for her. She could see the definition of his chest and abs. He has taken good care of himself. He didn't need the hoodie. Just looked better when he was out in weather like this to dress like he was normal.

Bella wasn't moving. She wasn't going to fall for another good looking player that would leave her missing things and wanting to cry all the time.

Edward could see that she wasn't going to move or budge so he walked to her still open car door and handed her the hoodie crouching down to be closer to her. "Do I have to force it on you?"

"Thanks I think I can do this myself." Bella snapped again. She took the hoodie and placed it on her body glaring at him. She didn't want to move from the car and with the door open she rolled down all the windows besides the one behind her and started smoking. She wasn't going to be able to deal with him like this.

Edward moved a few inches from her faces and then started talking. "It's like a burning sensation. I can feel it in my throat, and then I can taste the metallic sweet venom in my mouth. It's like this ragging beast inside me. I'm a monster. I'm the bad guy." Edward looked at her in a questioning look like he was trying to say happy now. "Scared?"

"Only of losing you." Bella blushed she wasn't sure why she had just admitted that to him, but it was out there. She felt so weak around Edward. It was like she had to prove herself to be worthy. She hated this feeling.

"When you are done if you are ready we can head to the house. You can shower. Do you have anything that's going to make you feel like you fit in here more?"

"No, not really. I am going to have to go Sho..." Bella was cut off before she could finish her words.

"Don't say that word to loud. Alice and Rose might hear you. They are bound to try and make you their life size Barbie doll as it is." Edward smirked. Bella was very good looking. Well plain, but very good looking as well. She had the perfect body, long brown hair and these luscious brown eyes. Her eyes were so drawing. Some one could get lost in them for days.

"Urgh. Can you take me some where before we go to the house then? If you don't mind that is. Other wise if you want you can go home and just point me in the direction of some where I can go." Bella didn't want to go shopping with Edward of all people, but she didn't want to be a Barbie doll either.

"Sure, we can hit the mall. It's on the way to the house. You fit in right now as long as you leave the hoodie on." Edward smiled.

"You could have saved me the humiliation of being the talk of the town sooner. What are people going to think about me being here with you and you holding a young baby?" Bella was thinking out loud. She didn't want to ruin his life. Or make people think about him what wasn't true.

"We don't spend much time in town. And so what if they think he is mine. Is it such a bad thing?" Edward wasn't sure what she would think about this, but that he wanted to put it out there. The idea of helping her raise him was growing on his mind.

"Would ruin you're dating life and your girl friend might not like that idea."

"Haha. Dating life that's funny. Nope don't have one and don't have a girl friend yet either, but thanks for thinking about that. Next option?"

"Can we just go get some clothes so I can shower?" Bella questioned with a raised eye brow not sure what else to say to get him to give up.

"Sure. You feel like driving?"

"I'd rather not right now, but will if you want me to." Bella didn't feel like showing him that she was directionally challenged and clumsy any sooner then she had to.

"Not a problem. You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

The drove in a comfortable silence again. She texted Alice to let her know they had gotten into town. Alice had told her that she was about 2 hours behind them and would see her soon.

They pulled into the parking lot of what Bella concluded to be the mall. That was where he had said he was taking her after all. This place wasn't as big as what she was use to at home, but was sure she could find some things around here. Grabbing the Credit Card Dom had given her she placed it inside her wallet. She also placed the money in places that wouldn't be noticed with in her wallet, purse and diaper bag. She figured people might look at her funny if she was seen caring that much cash.

Going to the back of the car she was planning to pull out the stroller, she didn't want to have to shop while holding Jay-Jay and didn't want Edward to have to keep holding him. This idea was cut short when she opened the trunk to find that Dom didn't think about moving the stroller from her car to this one.

"Of course he didn't put a stroller in here. He doesn't think of these things. Guess I am carrying him until I buy a stroller. Remind me that I need to buy one of those first store we are in." Bella was mainly talking out loud. She wouldn't forget being as she was carrying him, but felt like making a point to show her annoyance with Dom a little more.

"What's this?" Edward asked holding up the front carrier.

"It's a front carrier, but I can't use that while looking at clothes that I might have to try on."

"Then put it on me. I don't mind carrying the little guy." Edward smiled trying to get it on himself.

"You don't have to. I will just buy a stroller." Bella didn't want to feel like she was depending on him.

"I know I don't have to do anything, but I want to. He's starting to grow on me. Buy a stroller while we are here if you want to, but I am carrying him." Edward almost cheered as he had finally gotten the thing to strap on him after adjusting the straps bigger. "Now which was does he go in here?" Edward was holding Jay-Jay already.

"Grr. You are trying my patience today boy! That's a bad thing you know that right? He likes it best when he can see unless he is sleepy, but since he has been sleeping most of the time in the car it would be best to face him forward, just promise when you get tired of holding him you will let me put him in a stroller." Bella decided to let him win so she could get this trip over with. She still didn't understand why he was doing all of this for her. She couldn't understand a man wanting to have so much to do with her son. Jesse and Vince were nice about it, but could even tell with them that they didn't like him taking away from their picking up chicks.

"I wont get tired of it, but ok. Can we go now?"

"Why are you doing all of this?"

"I have learned not to question Alice visions and I wouldn't do anything to make her upset." Edward felt like being honest.

"So, you are going to do something that is obviously creating you pain, because Alice said we would be together? I'm almost 19, you look 17, 20 tops. I'm getting older, so unless you are going to turn me then it's not gonna work for very long. I couldn't have a boyfriend that looked 17 ish and me look 40. There are laws against that."

"Please calm down and see if you even want to stay with us. We can work out all of the other details later if you chose to stay with us. Just because that is her vision right now doesn't mean it will stay that way. You have the option to change that vision."

They were walking into the mall. Bella could see the looks they were getting. Here was her and Edward walking with a young child. They got sweet looks like people were happy they were in love so young with a child. They got looks of pity like people were sad they were so young with a child. Bella couldn't put past the looks all the women were giving Edward. It was like him having a kid was making women gawk over him even more if that was even possible. Sure he looked like he should be a God, but it was still kind of making her jealous.


	3. Shopping Gone Wrong or Was it Gone Good?

Again I don't own anything. This is an AU fic. Thanks for the reviews. My mind is running for so many things I can write. I'm trying to get an order to them and make them something worth reading.

Thanks to JENJEN87 for her review. Fanfic was kinda spazzing out the last time I was able to get on a computer.

With out further ado..........

*************************

"We are going to wait to get a stroller until I am ready to put him down or when we leave. This is your shopping trip. Don't mind me. I am use to these things. I am here to view what you put on and give an honest opinion if you want me to that is. I'm also good at holding bags or to get different size's. I have done this enough with the girls to know what it's like." Edward Smirked at the trying on part.

"Ok. I need some hoodies that is for sure, though I might steel this one from you. It's all soft and comfy and smells like you." Bella Smirked while whispering the last part. .

"I have others. Though that one is my favorite. I will part with it for you. If that is truly what you want. Or I can show you where I got it and you can get what you would like color and size wise."

"Sounds good. Can we look in here?" Bella questioned not sure if Edward would be ok going into a baby store, but she wanted to make sure she had warmer clothes for Jay-Jay as well.

"I was acctually just going to ask the same thing. Never had a reason to go into this store, but always have wanted to. What size is he in?" Edward questioned as they walked in.

"Depends on the brand, but the safe bet is 12 - 18 months."

"Ok. I will make sure you see the things I find, if i find anything that is. Want to shop together or would you feel more comfortable doing it alone?" Edward didn't want her to uncomfortable in this store with him and the baby as she has already acted like she was scarred to be seen in public with him and the baby.

"If we split up we can cover more ground and then you can get out of here quicker. I'm just looking for some sweaters or hoodies for him and some more jeans and some long sleeve shirts."

"I told you this is your shopping trip. I'm good to be here as long as you want. I have no where else to be and am willing to be here so you can get what you want. I will look over here and we can see what we can find for the lil' one."

With that Edward walked away looking at different things. He found a few hoodies that would match some of the things they were going to be looking at for Bella, some sweat pant suits that had jackets and shirts and pants all in one and then some pajama's. He decided to run these things by Bella this time. Next time he was going to buy what he wanted to buy that is with hopes that he and Bella were together and he would get to raise this child as his own. .

"Those all look good. You have good taste in clothes." Bella smiled taking the outfits. She had a few pairs of jeans, some boots and some other shoes. "I think we should buy a stroller here to at least hold the bags."

"Sounds good, but I'm not putting him down." Edward responded smiling at Jay-Jay chewing or trying to chew on his finger.

"This might sound stupid, but that can't hurt him can it?" Bella whispered.

"Venom's in the teeth baby not the skin." Edward flashed Bella his scary snarl.

"Baby... Calling me baby now. That's a big step isn't it? I like this one, but don't really need the extra car seat and they don't have it with out the car seat." Bella said pointing to the stroller car seat combination.

"I will get it and then I will have a car seat for my car then. If not then you can put it in the mustang." Edward decided to go out on a limb and try to show her he was wanting to accept them as his family.

"I'm not asking you to buy things for my son or me Edward. I didn't bring you along to try and buy everything. I just don't know if I have a need for the second car seat, but yeah that will work."

"Bella, please don't fight with me on things. I'm sorry if you are not use to this. And I know you have money as well, but I want to help."

"I don't need your help." Bella didn't mean to sound so mean about it, but she didn't need this. She was trying to get independent, but it seems that he was trying to take that away from her.

Edward didn't respond to this in the way that Bella was thinking that he would. Edward pulled her into a hug around the baby and slowly rubbed her back while kissing her hair and then talking in almost a whisper to her. "I know you don't need my help, but I want to help. You deserve better and deserve someone taking care of you. We are all here for you, you don't have to do it alone."

"Thanks, We ready to move on? I really want to get to the house and get all of this over with." Bella pulled away and started looking at the box to see if they needed any tools. She noticed a sign that said they would assemble the stroller for her. She found an associate and got that started while they went to go pay.

Once the stroller was done and they had everything put in it Bella started pushing it so they could move on to the next store.

"Why would you want a car seat in your car?" Bella didn't know why this seems surprising to her. Why would some guy she barely knew would be ok to have a car seat for someone Else's child in his car.

"Cause we can't always take your car." Edward smirked. He loved driving his car so much more then hers. Sure hers was quick too, but he preferred his Volvo.

"Guess that makes since. Know anyone to haul a car up here?"

"Me and Emmett can go get it. Or take Rose. She is our car guru." Edward suggested. He really wanted to meet the guy that treated her like crap and didn't understand how this guy couldn't see what he was missing with her. Edward barely knows her. They haven't gotten into to much detail about each other, but he could already tell she was special and that he wanted to keep her in his life. Mainly because it was easier having her close then away due to his addiction to her, but he had to protect her and her going back to him wasn't an option if he had anything to do with it.

"I wouldn't want to have you guys have to do that. If it comes down to that I will just fly back there and drive it back."

"Can I be honest and you not freak out on me?" Edward didn't want to scare her to much.

"Umm ok?" Bella questioned while they were slowly walking closer then she was use to having a guy walk with her when they were out.

"It's none of my business, but I don't want you to go back to him. He isn't worth it. He doesn't treat you right and obviously can't see what he is missing by treating you the way he does."

"Your right it is none of your business. How do you know how he treats me?"

"I have seen some of Alice visions. I can tell by the way you stiffen at his name, by the way you were acting with him on the phone and by the things you had said."

"I don't know what else to do. I cannot burden you guys for very long. I do have his son." Bella didn't want to have this conversation in the mall of all places. She didn't want to think about giving up Dom yet. Though he didn't treat her right, cheated on her almost all the time, barely did anything with his son. She still had loved him might even still love him. Its hard to give up a habbit and Dom was a bad habbit she didn't want to lose yet. He was her saviour so many years ago. She felt she owed him that.

Edward pulled her close to him while he started pushing the stroller with one hand and holding her to his side almost like he was laying claim on her. "Let me help you, you will never be a burden on me or the others. They are going to love you. Maybe not at first, but they will take you in as one of our own. Isabella please you are considered to be with me now. That is if you want to be. Give me 6 months to prove to you that things are better here and that you will always be treated with love and respect. If after that time you still feel you should be with him I will leave you alone. At least let me try to show you what you could have with someone that cares about you." Edward didn't know why he was saying this to her. He already knew from Alice visions and what he knew about her that he would fall for her quickly. He just didn't know that he was also competing with the monster with in. She was the forbiden fruit he craved.

"Let me get through today and then the week and see how things go from there." Bella didn't know how else to respond to this. Edward didn't release her from his side like she had figured he would have. She pulled away some. She liked the attention, but didn't know how else to react to it.

"Ohh build a bear. I've always wanted to make something here, but wasn't allowed to." Bella didn't mean to let the last part out, but it had been said and she didn't care at this point.

"Well let's go then. I want to make the dinasour for Jay-Jay. Every boy needs a dinasour." Edward smiled. He didn't care what she said. This store was on him.

They did a dog, dinasour and Edward even made a monkey for Bella. She didn't understand why he insisted on making a pink monkey. It would be a cold day in hell that her son. The son of street racing would have a pink monkey, but she decided to let it be and let him do what he wanted. She didn't know if maybe he was making it for one of the girls at home.

Edward was able to pay for everything. She wasn't happy, but he was able to get his credit card out quicker then Bella could get money.

As they were walking out of the store Edward pulled Bella out of the way of every one and close to him and against a wall.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded.

"This is for you. Jay-Jay and I wanted to make it for you." Bella looked almost like she was going to cry. Yup she was gonna cry. Tears started softly down her cheeks.

Edward slowly as to not scare her started to kiss them away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop crying."

"This is one of the sweetest things to happen to me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry. I think its the last almost 24 hours getting to me. Thank you. I really love it."

After Edward held her close until she stopped crying fully they started walking again. Bella felt stupid for crying and wish she had her emotions in better check at this point. She was never this out of control. She was supposed to be the king of street racings trophy. She was mean and tough and didn't take shit from anyone. Yet here she was crying. In public about a damn pink monkey.

Their shopping excursion was interrupted by Bella's phone ringing. Not looking at the caller ID she just answered it.

_Hello_

**Hey where are you guys? Esme said you guys haven't made it home yet.**

_Hey Alice. Edward is just showing me the sites around town before we come back to the house. _Bella smiled at Edward hoping this would throw Alice off of a shopping excursion.

_**Ohh really and the mall one of those sites?**_

_That it is. We will be heading that way soon._

**Looks like a shopping trip me and Rose weren't invited on. **Alice said this with a sad tone to her voice, but with sarcasm and mischievousness as well.

_What you mean looks? _

"She's behind us Bella. Turn around." Edward chuckled looking at the little pixie with an expression that could mean death.

"Hey Alice." Bella smiled while giving her a hug.

"Don't hey Alice me." Alice glared in a playful manor.

"Thought you would be happy we are bonding. He even made me eat breakfast." Bella giggled while blushing at the thought that here was the most wanted man in the mall Right now at her side, holding her son and she has spent almost 24 hours with.

"You guys will have no problems bonding. You stuff is going in his room." Alice smirked.

"Wait... What... Why?" Bella stuttered out. She didn't mean it to come out the way she did. She just didn't know why they were doing that to her and torturing him like that.

"You wouldn't want to?" Edward looked at her in fake hurt expression holding his heart.

"That's where Esme put the bed and Crib." Alice replied pushing Edward a little.

"Leave it to her. What have you been telling them Alice. She hasn't known us long enough to be put into that situation." Edward liked the idea of them in his room, but didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable.

"It will be manageable for now if it is ok with you? I don't want to be in your way or take the privacy away from you."

"I'd love having you guy close." Edward pulled her close to his side again emphasizing his thoughts.

"Edward, if you would like I can finish up with Alice so you aren't stuck with us all day." Bella didn't want him to feel he had to stay there with her.

"Unless you are shopping with out Jay-Jay," Bella shock her head. She didn't know him well enough yet. "then I guess I am staying." Edward looked and felt rejected but smiled to see that he had fallen asleep again sucking on Edwards finger.

Pulling Edward closer to her she said in almost a whisper. "It's not that I don't trust you with him, he can just be a hand full and it's not your responsibility. I am still grateful that you have held him all this time."

"It's ok Bella, I understand." Edward smiled hugging her and kissing her hair while in-hailing her scent. "What else do we need while we are here?"

"Edward you don't go to a mall with a plan, you shop on a whim and let you heart guide you." Alice smiled grabbing Bella's arm knowing her brother could push the stroller even with the baby attached to him. This was normal all the Cullen guys knew going shopping with Alice or Rose meant they were there for them, carry bags, push carts or what ever made the trip easier for the girls.

"Honestly, you shouldn't torture her right now with this being her first day here, her first shopping trip with you. You should let her get what she had planned out and then get home. She wanted to shower."

"Fine. Ok. What are you looking for?" Alice addressed Bella

"Some jeans and hoodies and long sleeve shirts. I could use some boots too." Bella said walking into a store that looked like it might have everything she wanted.

After walking around about 4 stores Bella was able to find some cute tops that would work with jeans she had already, she bought some under armor shirts so she could use some of the tops she had already, she found some matching hoodies to what was picked out for the baby and was able to find some cute jeans and boots.

"I think we are all done here. I need to go some where to get some hair products and then that's about it." Bella trailed off. "Ohhh Victoria Secrets. Can we go in here?"

"I'm all for it." Alice started walking a head of them.

"Are you sure you don't want to put him down yet?" Bella questioned softly looking at her sleeping son. He must be growing again, he has never slept this much before. But then again he was always in a house that rarely seemed to sleep.

"I'm sure. He isn't heavy at all, Did you want me to wait out here?" Edward questioned gesturing at the store.

"I don't want to drag you into a store that is going to make you uncomfortable." Bella blushed.

"I'm fine either way. I can wait here." Edward smiled hoping that would make her feel a little better.

"Thanks. Can I be stupid and request you stay where I can see you with him please. I'm sorry if that hurts you or offends you." Bella didn't know why, but she wanted to be able to see both her boys. That's sounded better then she thought it would.

"I'm going to sit on the bench there and you should be able to see us." Edward smiled. He knew she didn't mean any offence by that request. she was a protective mother after all.

Bella thanked him again and then kissed his cheek. Walking into the store she meet Alice with a basket full of stuff already. Getting some bra's, panties, boy shorts, thongs and then some body sprays, and some make up items they got out of the store for about $1000 between the 2 of them.

Seeing them coming out of the store, Edward was quick get get the bags from Alice and added them to the growing pile on and in the stroller. He was a little more cautious of taking Bella's. She willing handed them over as it seemed he had a system to the bags.

"Are we ready to get out of here or did you have a few other stores you wanted to go to?" Bella questioned Alice. She was for sure ready for a nice warm shower and to lay down in a bed for a while, but she didn't want to rain on her sisters shopping parade.

"We can get going. We will come out and do this again soon." Alice promised her.

They started walking out of the mall and to the cars. Alice had parked on a different side of the mall so they split up with the intentions of Alice coming to find them and then her following them back to the house.

"That wasn't so bad." Bella stated as they were exiting the mall.

"Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet. Wait till you are on a day long shopping trip with her." Edward smiled back. He pulled Bella close to his side as they passed a group of guys. Their thoughts were so vial and disrespectful and repulsive he wouldn't have shared them with any one.

Bella noticed that Edward seemed to pull her closer as they are passing guys. He was doing this in the mall and then again now. "Jealous much?" she couldn't help saying it in a sing song sarcastic type of way. She thought it was cute. It boosted her self confidence up a few hundred levels. Sure Dom would act like he was jealous of other guys around her, but it was more that she was his property and not so much that he was wanting her.

"I didn't like the way they were looking at you. I'm sorry if that bothers you. I can not join you when you go out anymore if that would make you feel better."

"I appreciate it. I'm a big girl and don't break very easy. As it is right now, I am sure you will be going a lot of places with us. He has never been this calm or happy out shopping in the front carrier as he has been with you." She smiled while rubbing her son's hair that was starting to grow back in. Dom had always made her shave Jay-Jay's head like his own.

"It's the male attention. He is going to be a looker when he gets older. His mama's looks have blessed him. He's going to need a strong male role model or he will be a fighter." Edward said this as they had gotten to the car. Bella took Jay-Jay from him helping him get unhooked from the contraption and then taking him to the front seat to change his diaper again.

"Alice visions show you that as well?" Bella asked once she had gotten him changed and into his car seat. And coming back to help get the bags and stroller into the car.

"No, but I can't explain that right now. I promise tonight once you are settled, I will have Esme or Rose or someone take the baby and we will talk. When we are out of the public eye where we don't have to hide."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise. There is Alice. You better let me drive."

"Was planning on it anyways. Since we are in the car can I ask a few more questions?" Bella questioned not sure if he would blow her off to tonight again or not.

"Bella you don't have to ask for permission to ask me anything. Just realize that when we are in public there are somethings that are not appropriate." Edward looked over at her when she had asked her question. She looked almost like she was scared of him. He didn't want her to ever be scared of him.

Desperately seeking that connection they had earlier in the mall Edward reached over to Bella and took her hand. "Please don't fear me. I would never hurt you, even if it killed me. I promise you and your son that you will never have to worry about me hurting you."

"When you are ready will you tell me your story, how you became immortal?"

"Yes. You will need to know if it ever crosses your mind to become one of us. Questions for you now."

"You getting hungry again?" Edward realized it had been ove 6 hours since they had stopped for her to eat this morning. He knew she needed to eat, but forgot what time frames eatting came into.

"Nope not yet."

"What has made you scared to feel that you have to gain permission to ask a question?"

"Dom, he wasn't one for feeling like he was being questioned on anything that he was doing."

"Has he hit you for it? Please Bella the truth."

"Yes. We were driving in a similar situation like that. I had asked why we were going to a particular store. He hit me for it, but it was my fault. I shouldn't have questioned what we were doing and just been happy he was with me." Bella trailed off a few tears escaping her eyes as she looked out the window desperate to hid her feelings. Edward gave off a low growl and then regretted it as she had flinched away from him further.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't care what I have to do, but Bella you are not going back to him. You will not go back there. You do not deserve that. That is not your fault." Edward was fuming mad now. He wanted to make sure he was the one to go and pick up her car. If she insisted on doing it herself he would be going with her. There was no way this man was going to get away with what he had done to her.

"You don't know what happened, I knew better I shouldn't have questioned him." Bella didn't know why she was making excuses. She didn't know why she was defending Dom. It was more then likely because she had done it for so long.

"No, you didn't. Enough of that. I don't want to hear that anymore. Bella you are worth so much more. I am sorry Alice wasn't able to pull you away from that sooner. You are safe now and will be able to live life to the fullest."

"I still don't understand why you want to help me so much. I am a risk. An addiction to you, but you want to make sure that I stay with you and that I live the best life I can? This isn't the way things work for me. I'm sorry, but I can't believe this is real."

Edward realized that he was talking to what would be a brick wall right now. She was scared, in an unfamiliar state, city, area and with people she barely knew. Vampires at that. Who wouldn't be scared.

"Once we get here I will sneak you inside to my room so you can shower or take a bath. There is a Jacuzzi tub in there. Use what you want and relax until you are ready. My room is like your room right now and there is nothing in there that I would hide from you. You will find sweats in the bottom draw on the right and baggie shirts on the left, if you want to use them. Then when you are ready I will come up with you so you don't have to be bombarded with questions right away. I will keep Jay-Jay with me so you can relax and take care of yourself for a few." Edward stated as they were getting closer to the house. Pulling into walgreens really quick Edward stopped. "Go get what you need hair wise. We will be ok out here."

"Thanks. I'll be really quick."

Bella ran into the store grabbed everything she needed and then came back out to the car. She was getting nervous. Butterflies were in her flip flopping stomach.

"All done? They have everything you needed?"

"Yes, Thank you. I would appreciate some time to myself to feel clean before I have to go into to much detail. If you would let them know that some stuff I am going to be not as detailed on. I don't want to go into that stuff right now or before I feel comfortable."

"Of course they would expect that. they aren't going to require or expect you to fully open up before then. Just do me one favor please."

"umm What's that?"

"Don't spare me details to try and cover up for him. Bella I know things are hard and you still have some feelings for him, but please I need to know and it would help you feel better about things when you are ready."

"I will talk with you about it before anyone else." Bella was confident that if it needed to be shared she would want him to know first. "I don't want you to have any surprises to make you growl. It's pretty scary." Bella smiled at the last part.

"I would love for you to feel comfortable sharing with me first, and would honestly appreciate that, but this is all got to be based off your comfort and if you really want to." Edward smiled grabbing her hand as they got closer to the house.

"Edward?" Bella said in a shock mixed with question as they pulled up to the house.

"Yes this is it. We are going to go around back and you will have to trust me other wise you are not going to get to relax and clean up before you deal with them."

"Ok. I need 2 bags from the back I have this one here and then I will be ready. Are we taking Jay-Jay with us or is he going with Alice?"

"I will take him to the crib and then go talk to them. Did you want me to stay down there until you are ready or do you want me to stay in the bedroom until he wakes up?"

"Either way you can do what you would like. I'd love to have some alone time if he wakes up." Bella figured Jay-Jay was safe in the house with Alice there.

"I can do that. I'll get you up there and make sure you have everything then I will wait for him to wake up before I go down. Figure you would want to introduce them to him if possible."

"Thanks. That would be nice."


	4. Getting there and Introductions

**A/N : Sorry for the delay. My muse went out the window while dealing with a leg injury… without further ado here is the next chapter. Chapter 5 shouldn't be too far behind. **

As always I DO NOT OWN ANY THING... NOPE NOT A DAMN THING. Some of the characters that may come up are my made up world or modeled off some of my friends, but most of them belong to other people. this is an AU fic and will not fully follow the story line. What is the purpose to follow the story line to the fullest? i wouldn't even dream to remotely want to try and rewrite what Stephanie or the writers or the Fast and the Furious did. So here is my fun and hope you like it... Reviews are loved, but I guess to each his own.....

************************************************************************************

_Review from last chapter_

_"I would love for you to feel comfortable sharing with me first, and would honestly appreciate that, but this is all got to be based off your comfort and if you really want to." Edward smiled grabbing her hand as they got closer to the house. _

_"Edward?" Bella said in a shock mixed with question as they pulled up to the house. _

_"Yes this is it. We are going to go around back and you will have to trust me other wise you are not going to get to relax and clean up before you deal with them." _

_"Ok. I need 2 bags from the back I have this one here and then I will be ready. Are we taking Jay-Jay with us or is he going with Alice?" _

_"I will take him to the crib and then go talk to them. Did you want me to stay down there until you are ready or do you want me to stay in the bedroom until he wakes up?"_

_"Either way you can do what you would like. I'd love to have some alone time if he wakes up." Bella figured Jay-Jay was safe in the house with Alice there. _

_"I can do that. I'll get you up there and make sure you have everything then I will wait for him to wake up before I go down. Figure you would want to introduce them to him if possible."_

_"Thanks. That would be nice." _

****************************************

Edward parked her car in the spare area of the garage. Handed her bags to Alice to take to his room. Then he walked Bella and Jay-jay around the house.

"Here is where you have to trust me and hold on, get on my back." Edward instructed while holding on tight to Jay-jay. Before Bella knew what was happening they were in Edwards room.

Bella was shaking a little from being startled. "Warn me next time please." Her words came out so shallow and scared Edward was scared she wasn't going to trust him anymore.

"Sorry. Didn't think about it till we were already up here." Edward laid Jay-jay down and then walked over and pulled Bella into his arms picking her up and setting on the bed with her. "I promise not to scare you like that again. Let's get you relaxing. "

Edward stood up still holding her and carried her into the bathroom. Seeing that he would need to thank Esme and Alice for making the room and bathroom more female friendly. Edward started some water in the tub pouring in some lavender bubble bath.

"This is where I leave you for now. Let me know if you need anything. I will let you know if we are heading down before you get out. Let me get you some sweats and stuff." Bella stopped Edward as he was headed for the door.

"I have some shorts in that blue bag and then a tank top in the stuff I just bought." Bella stated while walking out to get it.

Bella walked back into the bathroom to lay her things on the counter.

"Will you wait for me? I don't want to go down alone. " Bella asked softly feeling so weak and feeble around Edward.

"Sure. But we can't hide here forever." Edward smiled.

"Are you sure we can't? I could just stay in here behind closed doors and be the mysterious woman you keep in your bedroom?" Bella tried to keep a straight face at this, but even she couldn't keep a straight face on that idea.

"Take your time, then we can go down and meet the family." Edward smiled closing the door behind him.

Bella started getting into the bath when her phone rang. sinking into the bath and leaning back she answered it.

Hello

_Hello Bella, it's Jesse. Where are you? how are you? are you safe?_

Calm down Jesse. We are fine. I'm with my sister. We are safe. What's up? Dom trying to get more details through you?

_No. We were told not to contact you. That if you wanted to talk to us you would call. I just wanted to make sure you guys were ok. _

We are perfect right now. How are things there? How's the stang?

_The stang is fine. Ready for you when ever you want him. Things here suck. Being around Dom is like having to walk on egg shells with a ticking time bomb on them. We don't know what's going to set him off next. We know he blames himself and doesn't want to admit that. I heard him talking to Letty about you. I was shocked that he pushed her away for everything else but to cry to. He wouldn't even let her hold him. This really has opened his eyes and made him realize what he has done to you and what he is losing, But for yours and Jay-Jays sake, Bella please don't come back to him, don't let him do this to you again, don't come home. We all love you and will miss you dearly, but we can figure out a way to visit and still talk on the phone. We have all talked about this and think you should use this as a way to start over and give Jay-Jay the best most stable life you can for him._

Jesse I appreciate you guys talking and deciding what you think I should do, but I am a big girl and need to make this decision myself. I love you guys and wouldn't feel right taking Jay-Jay away from his father, aunts and uncle's. I have to come to this decision myself with out you guys trying to influence that. Right now we are safe and I am relaxing. it will be a little while before i even think about coming back there for good. I am going to bring a few people with me when I get my car so I can get a few more things, but that wont be a very long trip.

_I understand. I will let you go as it sounds like you are in the bath. I will always love you as more then my sister. Take care of Jay-Jay and yourself and please keep in touch. If you need anything at all I will make sure you have it or get it. Love you Bella. _

With that they disconnected and Bella threw her phone at the wall. Jesse didn't mean to make her want to come home his intentions were the exact opposite and she knew this in her heart. He was trying to keep her away, but all he managed to do was make her feel like she was selfish for thinking about her self and not the team when she left.

"Everything ok in there?" Bella was brought from her thoughts to Edwards question from the other side of the door.

"Just peachy. I'm about to get out." Bella responded with sarcasm dripping from her statement.

"I will be waiting." Edward let his smile shine through his words wanting her to maybe be in a better mood for it.

Bella finished washing up and doing the things to make her feel better. She then got out. toweled off and got dressed. After getting dressed she did some minimal make up and dried her hair. walking out of the bathroom she seen Edward laying there in a pair of shorts eyeing her.

Edwards heart would have stopped and he would have been breathless if he was human. The sight of her walking out of the bathroom was like nothing he had ever seen before. Bella had some tight booty shorts slung low on her hips with a tank top that didn't leave much to the imagination of her body.

"Your are so beautiful Bella." Edward softly said after guiding her to the bed to sit with him.

Blushing Bella responded the only way she knew how. "Not really, but thanks"

Edward didn't know why she didn't see herself the way he did. the way most people seen her. He decided to make her take a good look in the mirror. Picking her up they walked back into the bathroom where Edward sat her down facing the mirror. when she started to speak he lightly placed a finger to her lips... "Shhh.... Damn it Bella. Take a long look at yourself. You are Beautiful. Very Beautiful. Any man that has ever had a shot with you and treated you badly is an Idiot. No more of this talk about not being pretty. I am amazed and just speechless that I get to share my room with some one so beautiful."

Bella stared in the mirror mainly at Edward. Next to him she looked so plain and simple. Staring at each other in the mirror they were pulled from their thoughts by Jay-Jay waking up.

"I'll grab him. Finish what you need to and then we can head down stairs to meet the family." Edward smiled kissing her shoulder then walking away to get Jay-Jay.

Edward took a happy, smiling baby from the crib. Grabbed some of the new clothes they bought him and changed him. Putting him in a pair of jeans with a baby blue t shirt and a gray hoodie. adding some socks and his boots he was now ready to brave the family.

Walking back into the bathroom Edward stared at the sight before him. He couldn't get over how this Beautiful woman was. He was amazed at how her body looked even after a kid "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. 2 favors?" Bella questioned as if she could think to bother him anymore.

"Anything for you."

Blushing Bella responded. "Don't leave my side and if I'm done or need to be left alone you will get me out of there."

"Was planning on it anyways. Do you want to walk down with him or do you want me to?"

"He looks good in your arms if you want to walk down with him." Bella stated almost envious that her son gets to be in his arms and she don't.

As if he was reading her mind, "I have this arm right her that I can tuck you under to keep you safe from the mean Vampires."

"Gee Thanks, you make it sound like I am walking out to be dinner." Bella welcomed the safety of his arm as the headed into the unknown. Getting to the top of the stairs she could see everyone stop and look towards them.

"Quit gawking and have a seat. Don't bombard her with stuff. Bella this is , Esme, Carlisle, or Mom and Dad for all intents and pourposes, this is Jazzy Alice's Boyfriend, and then there is Rosalie and Emmett." Edward pointed as they all took their seats. Rosalie pulled Emmett closer to her as if she was staking her claim.

"And this handsome bundle here must be Jay-Jay." Esme smiled while taking the child from Edwards grip and holding him close while softly bouncing and singing to him.

"Yes Ma'am" Bella said politely while watching her interact with him like if she had know him since birth.

"Call me Esme dear Ma'am makes me feel old. Hope you found all to be up to your standard and that you liked everything."

"Thanks Esme, it's all very pretty. Bella didn't get a chance to look around much yet." throwing a pillow at Emmett who snickered. "She was taking a bath you jerk."

"Stop it you to, we have a guest. Bella dear I am sure Alice and Edward has told you what to be aware of staying here with us, but also you will be safe. I don't know how you feel about staying here in these conditions, but you are always welcome here. There is all kinds of food and stuff inside the fridge, freezer and pantry. Help yourself to what you want. Alice tried to remember your favorites." Carlisle added to start up the conversation.

"Thank you. You guys didn't have to. I don't want to be a burden on you guys. We can stay in a hotel until I can get an apartment or house, if that makes it easier for you guys." Bella didn't want them to think they had to take care of her.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Esme answered before anyone else could,

"Thanks. I'm sure you guys have questions for me." Bella stated this while looking right at Rosalie. She hadn't taken her eyes off Jay-Jay since Esme had picked him up.

"This puts our whole family at risk. The implications if things go badly. You and that child shouldn't be here." Rosalie stated in a tone that wasn't mean, but wasn't nice either.

"Rose that is uncalled for. You don't talk to her like that." Edward was the first one to jump on her.

"Why because Alice says you guys are supposed to be together your going to take her side? Family before anything else Edward." Rosalie shot back at him.

"That's enough Rose. There isn't a side to take. Bella and Jay-Jay are part of our family now." Carlsile put an end to the argument.

Bella cringed into Edward side a little with this argument. She didn't want anyone fighting over her. She didn't deserve his dedication or Alice's for that matter.

"Bella you should eat. It's been a while since you ate last. Lets move this to the kitchen" Edward stood up pulling her with him. Going into the kitchen he pulled out some corn dogs and fries and went to work making them.

"Is there any apple sauce or yogurt?" Bella softly questioned him

"I don't know about apple sauce. but there was some yogurt in the fridge."

Bella went to the fridge and pulled out the yogurt. taking the spoon from Edward she set them on the table.

"Esme, Can I please see him. Need to try and get him to eat something else besides formula." Bella motioned to her son cooing in Esme's arms.

"You eat. I got it." Edward stated placing a plate of food in front of her and taking Jay-Jay not giving her time to protest.

"I can do both." Bella didn't want the others to think she was dependent on him already.

"Didn't say you couldn't! So stop. I want to. Bottles aren't as messy as food." Edward Smirked knowing he would win this argument.

"Fine." Bella stated smiling while taking a bite of her corn dog.

"That's cute. She's got you whipped already Eddie" Emmett smirked

"Ha Ha Funny." Edward shot back.

"Since Edward is so good with him I feel a shopping trip coming up." Alice squealed.

"Urgh don't you think you should be nice to your sister the first few days I'm here?"

"Nope. We will take Rose and Emmett and Jasper with us." Alice smiled knowing the guys were going to protest.

"If Edward doesn't have to go why should we?" Emmett was the first one to whine about this.

"If Bella goes I am sure she will want Jay-Jay with her. So either way I will be going. " Edward didn't want Bella to fell like she had to step up and state that she wanted Jay-Jay close.

"Thanks. I would appreciate that, but you don't have to go with us." Bella didn't know why but she felt so shy and like she was being criticized and looked at like she was using them.

"No I don't, but what else am i going to do with no one else here. That and I already have the carrier adjusted to fit me." Edward smirked at the memory.

"So its settled. Tomorrow morning we shop. You have to have more then the jeans and shirts you wear." Alice pipped up all happy.

"Hmph, I guess. Urgh."

"Alice you should give her some time for all this to sink in. Besides from a doctors stand point I'd like to get good records of Bella and the baby so I know what's different in case you guys are to ever get sick, if you don't mind that is?" Carlisle questioned looking at Bella trying to give her a way out of one of Alice's shopping trips.

" I have all of his records with me if that helps. And if its not to much trouble that would be ok."

"I'm one of the only family doctors in town Bella. Wouldn't look right having you guys see a different doctor."

"Ok"

"Now a few other things that need settled. Where did you guys go or stop that people in town seen you together?"

"The dinner and the mall" Edward answered.

"Ok story sake. Bella is your old girlfriend from Alaska. Jay-jay is your son. When we moved here you guys had a big fight and you left them there. You have asked her to come here to visit so you can see your son and you are wanting to try and work things out with her. Bella I'm sorry you have to be in this position, but we have to have some story for you two just showing up and staying here and Edwards attention to your son."

"I understand. Don't want to put you guys out In anyway. What ever makes it easier." Bella stated confidently. She didn't want them to be in anymore risk then what they already were having her and Jay-Jay living with them.

Jay-Jay ate most of the yogurt and then started getting really fussy. Looking at the time Bella realized he was probably looking for Jesse and Leon time watching racing on tv.

"He still hungry?" Edward questioned looking at this fussing baby not sure what else to do with him.

"More then likely no. He is use to watching racing video games about now. Despite being in the street racing culture he has a pretty scheduled life. Minus the past almost 24 hours." Bella was proud that she kept something constant in his life.

"Let's do it then," Emmett jumped at the chance to play a video game. Taking Jay-Jay from Edward he walked into the living room and got comfortable on the floor with Jay-Jay sitting on his lap. "Jazzy want to set up GTR4. Lets move this to the living room. He will be fine with us if you want to rest or talk out here. We tend to get loud."

"You guys don't have to do this, he will be fine."

"Too late now. Jazzy and Emmett will be at it for hours. You might as well get some sleep or relax. We can move to the couch if you would like." Alice smiled.

"We should be fine in here." Bella half smiled.

"You sure you don't want to move in there?" Edward had pulled Bella into his lap and whispered in her ear.

"You trust them with him?" Bella whispered back. She could tell Edward was falling for her son and her, knowing this made her sure that he wouldn't put him into harms way.

"Yes, he is in good hands. Though if he starts to cry I'm sure he will be back in your arms before you can react." Edward smiled into her hair line while kissing it and then remembered they are in a room with people.

"Sorry, We were just talking about me taking her to get a few essentials for him, but her not wanting to burden you guys with taking him. So we are going to wait until they are done and then go to the store." Edward said to anyone listening to him.

"It's really no problem to leave him hear. Just leave us some bottles and the formula." Esme smiled. "It will be like the baby I never had or the grandchild we never expected."

"You guys are already helping out so much. I can't request anything else of you guys."

"Then I am telling you. Go get the things you need. Spend some "you" time that doesn't mean anything to any one else, but yourself. He will be just fine there are 3 women in this house that can take care of him while you are gone. If it makes you feel better leave Edward here and take Alice with you." Esme smiled at the picture of Bella and Edward sitting together. She hopped that they ended up together or it is going to be a living hell when Bella moves on.

"That would be nice, but I agreed to let Edward take me some where he wants to show me something." Bella frowned at Alice.

"We will have plenty of time. We have to go see Dad at some point. And Mom will be in town here soon." Alice added to make her feel better.

"Mom still with that good for nothing excuse she calls a husband?" Bella's anger getting the better of her. Edward was shushing her softly and kissing her shoulder

"Phil, Yes he really is a nice guy if you give him a chance and get over the past."

"Get over the past. Like it is that simple. I'm surprised you didn't see it. Or maybe you knew but didn't care to save me sooner. You weren't the one that had to live with him." Standing up quickly Bella decided she needed to get away and if they were willing to watch Jay-Jay she wasn't going to protest. She needed to get out of there quickly before to much was said. Things she promised to tell Edward first. Things she didn't know if she wanted any of them to know. " Alice, I'm not getting into this now. Esme if you are sure you don't mind Alice has my cell number, but here it is in case you need anything. Edward can we go please." Bella was on the verge of tears. Esme smile shooing them out the door.

The car ride started out quiet. The silence would annoy a Deaf person. Edward was trying to wait for Bella to open up to him, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella please don't shut me out. You can tell me anything and it stays here. I don't like seeing you hurting and I can tell this Phill guy hurt you. When you are ready you can tell me anything and I promise not to freak out and go hurt them." Edward was driving to the Walmart in Seattle to give them some time.

"You will find out sometime. Phill use to........."


	5. Telling Edward

As always I DO NOT OWN ANY THING... NOPE NOT A DAMN THING. Some of the characters that may come up are my made up world or modeled off some of my friends, but most of them belong to other people. This is an AU fic and will not fully follow the story line. What is the purpose to follow the story line to the fullest? I wouldn't even dream to remotely want to try and rewrite what Stephanie or the writers or the Fast and the Furious did. So here is my fun and hope you like it... Reviews are loved, but I guess to each his own.....

************************************************************************************

Recap from last chapter.

_"We will have plenty of time. We have to go see Dad at some point. And Mom will be in town here soon." Alice added to make her feel better. _

_"Mom still with that good for nothing excuse she calls a husband?" Bella's anger getting the better of her. Edward was shushing her softly and kissing her shoulder_

_"Phil, Yes he really is a nice guy if you give him a chance and get over the past." _

_"Get over the past. Like it is that simple. I'm surprised you didn't see it. Or maybe you knew but didn't care to save me sooner. You weren't the one that had to live with him." Standing up quickly Bella decided she needed to get away and if they were willing to watch Jay-Jay she wasn't going to protest. She needed to get out of there quickly before to much was said. Things she promised to tell Edward first. Things she didn't know if she wanted any of them to know. " Alice, I'm not getting into this now. Esme if you are sure you don't mind Alice has my cell number, but here it is in case you need anything. Edward can we go please." Bella was on the verge of tears. Esme smile shooing them out the door._

_The car ride started out quiet. The silence would annoy a Deaf person. Edward was trying to wait for Bella to open up to him, but he couldn't take it anymore._

_"Bella please don't shut me out. You can tell me anything and it stays here. I don't like seeing you hurting and I can tell this Phill guy hurt you. When you are ready you can tell me anything and I promise not to freak out and go hurt him." Edward was driving to the Walmart in Seattle to give them some time. _

_"You will find out sometime. Phil use to........."_

**************************************************************************************************

"You will find out sometime anyways, just please let me finish before you say anything. I'm sure there are going to be pauses." Bella looked over at Edward wanting to get some sort of understanding. He nodded his head, so Bella decided to proceed. "I don't even know where to start. When I was younger and got into trouble Phil would make it a point to punish me. He would always do it in a room away from my mom or sister. He would beat me bear ass with his hand, belt whatever he felt like at that time, and then would "rub away" the pain. It was like some sick twisted thing he got his thrills from. Phil didn't stop the abuse there; no I could have handled that. It started out as just more affection then needed and then as I got older he started coming into my room at night while my mom was sleeping. He started mild, calling it bonding; he would hold me to him while watching TV saying it was normal to cuddle with your dad, but that my mom wouldn't understand."

Bella paused here as tears started slipping down her face. She didn't know how she was going to tell him the rest she didn't want him to think of her as broken or useless now. After a minute or two she somehow found her voice and continued. "Then he moved on to more sexual things of rubbing my body and making me touch and rub him. It started getting really bad. He would find reasons to punish me, just so he could see me in the way. When I was 14 he started forcing me to have sex with him. I never did tell my mom. He had me convinced she wouldn't believe me and that she would punish me for lying." By the end of Bella telling Edward this she was crying so hard anything else she said was incoherent.

Edward was seething with anger at what she had just entrusted him with. How could anyone do that, she was just a child. Keeping the word to not hurting this guy was going to be the hardest thing he's ever done. He wanted to kill this guy for making "his" Bella suffer the way he did. He broke her spirit, her feeling of self worth and removed her confidence. Edward could now see why it was so hard for her to accept his and his families help without them wanting something in return.

"God Bella I don't even know what to say right now. I don't know even how to comfort you or make things right. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, you didn't deserve to go through that and you didn't deserve anything that jack ass Dom put you through either. You deserve way better and if you would give me the chance I can promise to never ever hurt you that way and can promise that you will never have to worry about something like that again." Edward has pulled into the parking lot and parked by this point seeing driving as a bad option with him being this pissed. After saying he promised to never hurt her, he placed a hand on her shoulder slowly. Bella being receptive to that made Edward move his hands over to pull her into his lap. This was almost effortless as Bella basically started climbing into his lap.

Bella wasn't too sure why but she felt the comfort in Edward strong arms. It was like her mind was telling her that she was safe and that she didn't have to worry about anything, but her hear was telling her that she was giving in way to easy and was going to get hurt again. This is the reason she got with Dom in the first place. He was her savior from Phil. Phil had been scared of Dom and stopped touching her because Dom made it clear she was his and anyone who hurt her would pay. He started out making her feel like a queen. Then things went downhill from there. When times were good with him they were excellent, but when they were bad it wasn't pretty. How could he make it a point to tell others they couldn't hurt her, but he was the source of her pain?

"I don't know if I can trust anything. I don't exactly have the best track record for these things now days, Dom being proof of that. This is how It all starts out with the being sweet, nice, kind and then caring when I think things are different it all then turns to hell. I feel the need to give you one day at a time though. Please don't tell anyone about this I don't even want Alice knowing about this right now. I don't want anyone's pity or the sad looks that are sure to come with this."

"I will never pity you, unless it is needed. I'm just trying to make you feel better. Thank you for sharing one of the hardest things that makes you well, you and anything you tell me stays between us until you are or if you are ever ready to talk about them. I will never break your trust or promise's."

"You would find out sooner or later with us sharing the room. It always comes out in nightmares." Bella sniffled "Dom knew about it but didn't seem to care. He either would wake me and tell me to go to a different room or he would leave the room."

Edward pulled Bella a little tighter into him, being aware of his strength as to not hurt her; he didn't know how anyone could hurt this girl. She was so beautiful and just the right person he would have picked to have with him from day one. Rubbing circles on her back he started humming a tune that came into his mind a while back. He didn't know why and now he felt it was fitting to this situation he had been working on putting it to paper and perfecting it. After all of this he was now sure that this was determined it to be Bella's lullaby.

After humming out a few lines Edward decided to start talking to her again.

"Bella you have been through a lot. I know this, I can tell this. I don't expect you to overnight trust me, but please don't shut out the option all together. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I'm not going to hurt you and that I am willing to gain and keep your trust. Either way it comes down to it you and Jay-Jay are my life now and I will protect you guys until you tell me not to or I literally have been torn to pieces and burned."

Bella wasn't sure how to respond to this. She sat there in the silence soaking up the fact that this guy that barely knows her just said he would die (if that was even possible) for her and her son. Dom wouldn't even do that and Jay-Jay is his.

"I don't know what to say to that. This all seems like so much right now almost too good to be true. All I can do is take it one day at a time and hope what you are telling me turns out to be truth." Bella kissed the crook of his neck as a thank you and to try and show him some sort of appreciation. "Don't hurt me please Edward Cullen" Bella whispered. "Never" Edward responded kissing her hair line again.

"Mind if we go inside. I should get Jay-Jay some toys I didn't pack any. I promise not to make it too many so we don't take up to much more space in your room. I will ask Esme to try and get a different room or I will get my own place. I don't want to be in your way. "

Edward kind of growled unintentionally making Bella jump and pull back a little. "I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to upset you." Bella started to try and back away from him by getting back into the passenger seat.

Edwards's heart would have sunk if it could at the look of fear, on Bella's tear stained face. Making her look at him "Bella, I'm sorry, it's natural to express our anger or frustration that way. You will need to get use to it, but I will try my hardest to stop doing it. And I don't look at it as my room anymore. That is your room now. If it makes it better for you I will move my stuff out. I don't need a room seeing as I never sleep."

"I was caught off guard by the growling. I'm sorry I reacted that way. I didn't mean to hurt you, it just scared me. And there is no way in hell you are giving up your room for us. Things will be fine. I will just keep things simple."

"Honey, you do know that Alice doesn't know simple right? She will take Esme and Rosalie shopping and he is going to have more things then we will know where to put. Hell Emmett is already working on a toy box for him to put in the living room and den." Edward smiled trying to lighten the mood and show her everything will be ok.

"You guys are doing way too much for people you just meet." Bella said this in a tone that said she didn't understand but wasn't complaining.

"You and Jay-Jay are my family now, my life Bella, until you say otherwise. Nothing is ever too much for you guys... Esme loved the idea when Alice wanted to bring you guys here. Anything that makes you happy I will make happen. The house is your house now too!"

"I just can't understand it."

"Don't try to understand it right now. Just enjoy being somewhere that you don't have to worry about what might happen if you upset someone. You guys are 150 percent safe. Nothing will happen to either of you."

"Gawd I'm sorry Eddie, can I call you Eddie? I bet I sound like a real ungrateful bitch right now." Bella pouted a little. "I'll try harder to accept the help and try to make it work"

"That-A-Girl!" Edward smiled. "You can call me Eddie if you would like. Just don't let the guys hear it to often please." Edward gave a pleading look. It sounded sweet, nice and almost sexy being called Eddie from her, but he didn't want the guys thinking it was ok. "Now let's go buy some toys. Or I can take you to the toy story to do that if you like that idea better."

"Ok Eddie" Bella got an evil smirk on her face. "Here is fine for now." Bella climbed off his lap and got out of the car. Waiting for Edward to join her she got a text message.

Dom: What are you doing?

Bella: What you want Dom?

Dom: Just wanted to see how you guys were doing?

Bella: Fine, but I told you not to contact me right now.

Dom: You have my son I can contact you whenever I fucking feel like it.

Bella: Correction I have my son. You have no rights to him. Paper works already been filled.

Dom: Thought you weren't going to do that yet!

Bella: There are a lot of things I thought you weren't going to do to me Dom. I'm sorry I have to do things to protect me and Jay-Jay.

Bella had gone to lean against the front of the car while she waited for Edward. She didn't know what was taking him so long, but was thankful he wasn't there at the moment.

Dom: What the fuck is that supposed to mean? What has your sister and that guy already start to brainwash you Bella?

Bella: Fuck you Dom. I'm not doing this right now. I will call you later and we can talk about this like civilized adult.

Dom: Fine

Bella was pissed at this point. She almost through her phone, but didn't know what that would accomplish except her having to buy a new one.

"He is such an ass. I need to find a good lawyer" Bella stated while looking at her phone contemplating what her next move should be.

"We have one that you can use. Whatever it is you need done he will get it done. Let me call him and see when we can meet with him." Edward stated not wanting to know what she needs a lawyer for yet. Not waiting for Bella to complain or tell him not to he pulled out his phone and dialed the failure number.

Ring ring

"Hello"

"Jack its Edward Cullen. How are you?"

"Doing good thanks. What can I do for you?"

"My girl friend needs to speak with you about some paper work to see how legal it is. When would you have time to meet with us?" Edward questioned. He didn't know the true reason Bella needed the lawyer, but figured that would get them an appointment. Not that Jack would tell him no even if he didn't have a reason.

"You know for you and your family I am free whenever you need me to be. My wife would love to see you again, why don't you guys like to come over for dinner tonight and we can talk afterwards?"

"Thank you for making this top priority. Tonight would be excellent. What time would you like us there? And what can we bring?" Edward asked.

"Around 7 would be fine and you don't need to bring anything. I will see you guys tonight and look forward to meet this girl friend of yours." Jack replied and then they disconnected.

"We have dinner plans with him and his wife to get what you need done. You will like them they are nice." Edward responded to Bella's bewildered look.

"You didn't have to do that, but thanks. We probably should have seen if Esme would watch Jay-Jay again tonight before we made plans."

"He will be coming with us I don't want to leave the little guy that long I can imagine how you feel about it. We are going to their home."

"Oh ok. I will need to get that envelop from my car before we leave. I am assuming you want to take your car?" Bella smiled

"We can take yours if you would like."

"We can decide that later if you would like. Let's get some stuff here and then head back to the house so I can change and get Jay-Jay a bath before we go."

"Sounds good to me let's do this."

With that they walked into Wal-Mart together. Edward had Bella tucked under his arm protectively. She was getting use to this and liked the way it felt.


	6. WalMart, The Lawyers and Home

I am sorry I kind of dropped off the face of the earth and left this story hanging. Things have been crazy here and I haven't had much time to do anything let alone write. My muse has been working double time to get this and the next few chapters out. Let me know if you are still reading this, liking this, what you would like to see in it and that type of things.

As always I DO NOT OWN ANY THING... NOPE NOT A DAMN THING. Some of the characters that may come up are my made up world or modeled off some of my friends, but most of them belong to other people. This is an AU fic and will not fully follow the story line. What is the purpose to follow the story line to the fullest? I wouldn't even dream to remotely want to try and rewrite what Stephanie or the writers or the Fast and the Furious did. So here is my fun and hope you like it... Reviews are loved, but I guess to each his own.....

************************************************************************************

Recap from last chapter.

_Ring ring _

_"Hello"_

_"Jack its Edward Cullen. How are you?"_

_"Doing good thanks. What can I do for you?" _

_"My girl friend needs to speak with you about some paper work to see how legal it is. When would you have time to meet with us?" Edward questioned. He didn't know the true reason Bella needed the lawyer, but figured that would get them an appointment. Not that Jack would tell him no even if he didn't have a reason. _

_"You know for you and your family I am free whenever you need me to be. My wife would love to see you again, why don't you guys like to come over for dinner tonight and we can talk afterwards?" _

_"Thank you for making this top priority. Tonight would be excellent. What time would you like us there? And what can we bring?" Edward asked. _

_"Around 7 would be fine and you don't need to bring anything. I will see you guys tonight and look forward to meet this girl friend of yours." Jack replied and then they disconnected. _

_"We have dinner plans with him and his wife to get what you need done. You will like them they are nice." Edward responded to Bella's bewildered look. _

_"You didn't have to do that, but thanks. We probably should have seen if Esme would watch Jay-Jay again tonight before we made plans."_

_"He will be coming with us I don't want to leave the little guy that long I can imagine how you feel about it. We are going to their home." _

_"Oh ok. I will need to get that envelop from my car before we leave. I am assuming you want to take your car?" Bella smiled_

_"We can take yours if you would like." _

_"We can decide that later if you would like. Let's get some stuff here and then head back to the house so I can change and get Jay-Jay a bath before we go." _

_"Sounds good to me let's do this."_

_With that they walked into Wal-Mart together. Edward had Bella tucked under his arm protectively. She was getting use to this and liked the way it felt._

*************************************************************************************************************************

"Edward I don't see him needing all those balls until he is older." Bella wasn't sure what Edward was thinking as there was a ball in the cart for almost every sport out there.

"He's going to grow Bella, he won't stay small. He will need these. Boys need sports and Trucks and they will grow just fine." Edward smirked at the last part.

"I know he is going to need them when he is like 2, He can't even walk yet."

"I don't care I'm buying them." Edward walked a little ways further down the isle.

After picking out different things in the toy isle, Bella was rounding a corner and accidentally ran in to an older couple with her cart. This might have honestly been their fault, but Bella wasn't one to offend her "Elders"

"I'm sorry. I need to watch where I am driving these things. They should have warning sounds when I am driving them." Bella tried to make light of the situation.

"It's ok Miss no harm done." The older woman stated while smiling at Bella and Edward.

"Where are my manors, I'm Bella and this is Edwa….." Bella started speaking while being cut off.

"Edward Cullen, I'd know that face anywhere. Your father has so many pictures on his desk of your family." The older lady finished Bella's sentence. "I don't mean to be rude, but thought you might want to know that there is a lot of talk around the town about this woman and her child." The older lady stated this in a motherly tone bordering being nosy.

"Ma'am, I assure you it isn't as bad as the talk is. When Edwards's family moved here, I didn't want to leave my family. I was upset he could pick up and move without another though of me or his son. Turns out he wanted me to come with them all along, but I had been too childish to not see or listen to what he was saying at the time. We are visiting right now to see how things will work with us here. I couldn't deny Edward of his son from seeing each other." Normally Bella wouldn't be this open with someone she didn't know, but she didn't want to make this look bad at all on the Cullen's.

"Now look who forgot their manors I'm James and this is my wife Victoria."

"I assure you it is all our pleasure meeting you." Bella knew how to talk the talk when it came to making people think she was much older then she really was.

"Your being to nice, my wife can't ever seem to mind her own business. I wouldn't put it past her to have staged running into you guys." James smiled lovingly at his wife.

"It was totally my fault. I am never allowed to operate these things back home." Bella smiled.

"One word of advice to the young man and then we are off." James turned to a serious tone, "You never know when you will lose the love of you life. Cherish her and do everything that you can to keep her and your child close." With saying that, they walked away leaving both Bella and Edward a little stunned at his forwardness.

"That wasn't wired." Bella smiled when the couple was out of ear shot,

"It's what would be true if we do give this ago." Edward smiled wrapping an arm around Bella. "Let's get what we need and then get out of here."

"Sounds good to me."

With that they walked through the baby section where Bella picked up more Diapers, Wipes, Bottles and formula.

"Last thing we need to do is get some socks and an extra diaper bag." Bella smiled while looking at the cart of toys Edward came back over with.

"What's the extra diaper bag for?"

"I like to keep one in the car and then have the other one for normal outings."

"I want this one." Edward smiled while showing her a rugged looking black diaper bag.

"We can get that one as the extra one if you want." Bella wasn't in the mood to fight with him and it matched her car.

"I was meaning for my car, or is that being to forward and asking to much?" Edward gazed at Bella trying to judge her reaction.

"I still don't get you Edward, but I will not argue with you in public."

"Bella, I told you when we picked you up I am here through the end."

"We can talk about this later. I have everything else that I need." With that Bella started walking. Not paying attention to if he was following her or not. Waiting in line at the register Bella felt she was being started at. She could hear the low whispers and the gaze's of people. She had never been happier to be able to pay and leave from a store in her life. This was going to be a long time if she stuck around to see what this family could offer her.

"Thank you so much for watching him. I am sorry for the way I left out of here earlier. It was inappropriate and I shouldn't have expected or asked for you guys to watch him"

"It was all our pleaser. He was no trouble at all. Sweetie we know that all of this on top of what you went through to get here has got to be wearing on you and making it seem rough, but we are here for you and you are already considered part of the family." Esme stated while handing Jay-Jay back to Bella.

Emmett rounded the corner after hearing talking. "I hope you are hungry Bella, we are planning to make Italiano for you tonight."

"There will be no need for that. We are going to meet Jack and his wife tonight to get some papers filed." Edward answered for Bella.

"Bella, he knows about us and is ok to speak freely with. The story doesn't need to be played with him." Carlisle was the one to speak at this point.

"Thank you. I appreciate everything you guys are doing for me.

"You are part of the family now Bella, there is no need to thank us." Esme smiled at the fact of gaining a daughter and a grandchild out of this. She hopped that this would work out as Alice dreams stated and that she was able to make it with her son. They looked like the perfect happy couple together.

Edward led Bella upstairs to get ready. Edward as well needed to change clothes. He wore a nice pair of jeans, a button down baby blue shirt with some normal tennis shoes. While Bella was getting dressed he tried his hand at dressing Jay-Jay again. Edward dressed him in some dark jeans, a baby blue onesie and his boots. Pulling a hoodie over his head and getting him situated they sat on the bed playing with some of the new toys that they had gotten for him.

Bella was about to ask if what she was wearing was nice enough to meet Jack and his wife, but her thoughts were interrupted by seeing the loving way Jay-Jay and Edward were playing on the bed. She hadn't witnessed any of the guys from the team ever playing like this with him. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. She didn't know how she would be able to take Edward from Jay-Jay. They seemed like a match from the start. He was the most caring male role model Jay-Jay had ever seen so far in his life.

"Edward is this acceptable to wear tonight. I don't want to embarrass you or your family."

"Wow. That is perfectly all right. It is pretty casual when we are meeting at his house. You look Beautiful Bella." Edward's heart would have stopped if it was beating when he looked up to answer her question. Here was the most beautiful woman he had known, sure to most she would have seemed plain, but they didn't know the heart, the mother, the passion and the drive in her. She was wearing a fitted top that showed enough cleavage to start the imagination, but not enough to keep it going; she had on some low slung tight hip hugger jeans. Her hair was down around her shoulders in spirals, the glow from the bathroom light was making her look almost like an angel.

"Don't try to sweet talk me. I want the truth. I don't want to embarrass your family."

"I am giving you the truth. You want me to bring Alice up here? She will turn you into Barbie Bella and we would be late." Edward knew this would stop her from protesting anymore.

"What time do we need to leave?"

"About 10 minutes ago." Edward smiled seeing as it was now about 6:45, one thing he knew from Alice and Rose was you don't rush a woman; he was enjoying his time with Jay-Jay and knew he could technically get them there in 5 minutes if needed.

"Edward what the hell why didn't you tell me that it was getting closer to time for us to leave? Thanks for dressing him. I need to get the diaper bag ready and then we can get out of here."

"Calm down woman." Edward smirked as Bella shot glares at him. "Diaper bag is all ready right here, Diapers, wipes, toys, change of clothes, formula, bottles and a pacifier and blanket. We are ok to be a few minutes late, and one thing I have learned from having "Sisters" is you don't rush a woman." Edward made the air quotes around sisters.

"Don't tell me to calm down, tell me next time when we need to leave and thank you for taking care of everything else." Bella smiled a little not sure what else to do. They walked down the stairs and out to the garage, Edward strapped Jay-Jay back into the car seat in the WRX and then got into the drivers seat. He would have let Bella drive, but wanted to make good time and seeing as she didn't know where she was going he didn't want to make this a longer drive then needed. Eventually he would start letting her drive to get to know where everything was, but tonight isn't the night.

Backing out of the garage and getting out onto the street Bella was stunned by the speed they were traveling.

"You need to slow down." Bella stated this in a tone that most people would have listened to her, but Edward seemed to go faster.

"Damn it Bella, Trust me. I would not put you guys in any harm; I have done this for years. If you didn't take so damn long in the bathroom then we could have had a nice country drive." Edward didn't know where this came from, but he was tired of her attitude for the time being.

"If some one would have told me the time that we needed to leave you wouldn't have had to help me with anything. From now on let me know so you wouldn't be inconvenienced. I will take care of everything needed." Bella was independent to the point it pissed people off, but the way Edward was acting she had felt that she needed to be ten times more independent with him. She didn't get how he went from acting one way a while ago to acting this way now.

Felling her nerves getting the better of her she rolled down her window and did what she almost never down in the car with her son, She lit up a cigarette and enjoyed every minute of it. Not sure why but she was surprised that she didn't get some sort of comment from Edward about this.

After they had been driving for a bit and almost to Jacks house Edward wanted to get good on Bella's side again…

Leaning his hand on her upper thigh Edward started, "Bella I'm sorry…" Edward was cut off from a stunned Bella.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one being the Bitch and taking it out on you."

"Are we going to be ok? No mad anymore?"

"I'm not mad anymore, just please try to not make it look like I am taking advantage of you with him. And I think we are going to be as ok as we can be."

"I don't help you with him because you make me or I feel like I have to. I do it because I want to."

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

They pulled up into the drive way and slowly got out of the car.

Dinner was uneventful and delicious. Bella brought in the paper work for Jack to look over. After a bit of time he explained to her that they were are legal and that everything in them was already taken care of. Some papers would need to be filed with the courts and then all would be final.

"Bella the one thing that you will need to think about is what last name you want Jay-Jay to have." Jack explained as he was trying to finish filling out the paper work for the parental right revocation to be processed.

"Jack for all story sake lets give him the Cullen last name and then if things change we can always get it changed again." Edward answered not sure what Bella would think about this.

"I have everything that I need all of this will be filed tomorrow morning and you as well as the previous father should get your copies in a few weeks. Unless there is anything else that you guys would need then I think we are done here." Jack smiled making sure they had everything taken care of.

After visiting a little bit longer Jay-Jay was starting to get sleepy Edward decided it was enough for their first day back.

"Jack thank you for the lovely dinner and getting that all taken care of for me promptly. We really appreciate it." Edward handed him a white envelope. Pulling Jacks wife into a hug giving her a kiss on the check Bella made said her good byes and they were on their way back to the house.

They had been driving for about 10 minutes in complete and uncomfortable silence when Edward decided to break it. "You ok Bella?"

"What the hell was that back there? Why does he need your last name?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it when I said that, but if you are going to stay for a while there is no way that a Cullen man would let their child not have their last name."

"I guess that makes since. I am tired of fighting with this. Can we please get home for some sleep?"

"Anything for you baby."


	7. Shopping

I wanted to apologize for the huge delay again. I haven't been digging this story much lately. I wanted to through special thanks out to the ones that have added me and have reviewed.

As always I DO NOT OWN ANY THING... NOPE NOT A DAMN THING. Some of the characters that may come up are my made up world or modeled off some of my friends, but most of them belong to other people. This is an AU fic and will not fully follow the story line. What is the purpose to follow the story line to the fullest? I wouldn't even dream to remotely want to try and rewrite what Stephanie or the writers or the Fast and the Furious did. So here is my fun and hope you like it... Reviews are loved, but I guess to each his own.....

After a few weeks Bella received all of the paper work she needed making the store and shop half hers, making the WRX hers and most importantly, getting the notice that Dom's rights were revoked. Bella was expecting to hear something about all of this from Dom, but nothing came.

Bella and Jay-Jay transitioned into life with the Cullen's well. She was surprised at how nice they all were, how they all were willing to help her out and help with Jay-Jay when ever they could.

Bella was woken from a knock on the door.

"Bella get your ass dressed and down stairs in 5 minutes. We are going shopping." Alice overly excited pixie voice called from the other side of the door.

"You are pure evil woman." Bella scoffed while sitting up in bed. Not being able to find Edward and Jay-Jay Bella grabbed her cell phone and called him.

"Morning beautiful."

"It isn't a beautiful Morning Damn Pixie woke me from a nice sleep and dream. Mind telling me where my son is?"

"You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you. We are out back playing with the puppy."

"What puppy? Edward what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. On the other hand Emmett might have an answer for you. We will be up stairs in a few minutes."

"Ok, evil pixie is dragging me shopping so hurry so I can get him dressed and ready to go."

"Already taken care of love, see you in a few." With that he hung up.

Bella took a quick shower and got dressed into a tight fitted white under armor long sleeve shirt. She then put a tight fitting cap sleeve, black V neck that said 'bite me' on it. With the low slung hip huggers. She added a studded belt and some black combat boots. Bella then put on some simple foundation, thick black eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss. Drying her hair to be straight she grabbed a hoodie and headed out the door.

Bella walked downstairs to everyone sitting in the living room arguing about a ball of fluff on the ground.

With her presence known everyone turned to her with sad and shocked looks.

"You really do have a since of humor don't you." Emmett smirked while looking at her shirt.

"You trying to tell me something Bella? It's tempting, very tempting." Edward questioned while kissing where here neck and shoulder meeting. Pulling back Edward was smirking at her.

"Funny, ha ha. What the hell is up with you Emmett? Puppy really; why the hell would you do that?"

"Every family needs a dog. Jay-Jay needs a friend to grow up with. And because I did." Emmett smirked gaining a smack from Rose.

"Don't you think you should have talked with everyone else and maybe his mom first before getting him a dog?"

"I didn't think it would matter."

"How would it not matter? You guys are a family that survives on animals. Isn't that like playing with your food?"

"Enough, he made a stupid mistake, no one eat the family pet and Bella change the shirt please." Edward stood up looking around and then smiled at Bella. "It's to tempting."

"Don't ever joke like that Edward." Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom. I was just trying to lighten the tension."

"Bella good you are ready. Let's get going." Alice came walking into the room with Jasper in tow.

"If I have to, let's get going. I need to pick up some things for Jay-Jay while we are out."

"Why is Edward coming?" Alice whispered while they were starting to walk out the door.

"Because Jay-Jay is coming and Edward wanted to be with us." Bella whispered back.

"Can we do a girls day? Rose would even come. Esme will watch him. I asked earlier."

"I don't know Alice. That's too much to ask."

"What's too much to ask?" Edward asked once he got closer to them.

"Would you mind if we did a girls day out. Esme will watch Jay-Jay." Alice smiled.

Not wanting to put Bella on the spot, Edward pulled her into the kitchen. "What would you like Bella?"

"I don't want to have anyone being stuck with him, but it would be nice to spend some time with the girls." The words were out of her mouth before her verbal filter was able to kick in. Bella wasn't one for girl's days. The thought scared her, but maybe it could be something she could get use to.

"I'll take him with me today. Things will be ok. You have my cell if you have questions or want to check up on him. Please let me do this for you." Edward gave her a sad puppy dog expression.

"Ok, if he gets too much or you get tired of him will you promise to call me or ask Esme for help?"

"I promise, now go and have some fun. Alice please take her to get a massage while you guys are out."

Alice bounced excitedly into the other room pulling Rose out with her, grabbing Bella from her thank you hug to Edward.

"This is going to be so much fun. Now the question is which car should we take?" Alice questioned while hoping that both the girls would get along.

"We can take mine, but I don't want to drive. We would spend half the day trying to get places. I'm so directionally challenged sometimes." Bella smiled weakly.

"I'll drive your car. See what it can do?" Rose smirked thinking if this was Bella's it has never been put through anything major.

"Does about 13's, depending on who's driving and if they are spraying." Bella jumped in hoping this would get Rose and her something to talk about and try to get along.

"Not bad, you know your cars." Rose answered almost shocked that Bella knew her cars.

"I was the trophy for the king of street racing. My family was the top ranked racers on the street. I have worked more hours in a shop then I ever spent in school. Yeah I know some about cars." Bella smirked while tossing the keys at Rose.

Bella wasn't worried about them taking her car. Last weekend Edward made her show him how to install the car seat and got it into his car where it has been ever since.

The girls started driving to Port Angeles, listening to music and minimal talking. Bella was trying to hold out as long as she could to text and see how Jay-Jay was.

"Rose, how much do you know about domestics? Mustangs in particular?" Bella asked trying to get to know her some more.

"Not a lot, but I can always take some classes. Why is that?"

"If things work out here I want to get my car up here and would need someone to take over for the mad scientist."

"You don't do your own work?" Rose asked as if it was a sin.

"Cause Alice or any of the others do their own work on their cars? I work on my own cars, just like having someone else that I can run things by when I am feeling stuck or unsure."

"That makes since. I need to do tune ups on all of the cars and breaks on Emmett's jeep if you would like to help me?" Rose promised Emmett that she would try and make nice with Bella and figured cars was a common ground they can try to bond over.

"I'd love it." Things settled down on conversation again as Emmett called Rose, Alice was texting with Jasper. Bella decided to text Edward.

Bella: So what's the fluff balls name? What is it and what breed?

Edward: No one has named her yet and she is a Pomeranian.

Bella: How are the guys getting along?

Edward: If that's a way to ask how Jay-Jay is, He is doing well. He just had some apple sauce, spit it on Emmett and is looking sleepy.

Bella: haha serves Emmett right. Thank you so much again. Rose and I are actually talking nicely. We just got to the mall they wanted to stop at. I will call or text you in a bit.

Edward: thank you for trusting me. We will be ok. Have fun. Stress less.

Shopping with Alice and Rose was the worst thing in the world. They looked at everything. After getting arm loads of clothes they pushed Bella into a changing room and started throwing things at her. She was then made to come out and prance around to show them the outfit.

Bella was happy this was happening with normal clothes, but then her thoughts were cut short as Alice was dragging her into Victoria Secrets and started looking at all the bra and panty sets along with the Pink line. She wasn't happy about any of this.

"I'm done guys. I don't need any of this stuff."

"You are sharing a room with Edward. You need something sexy for him to look at while you are sleeping." Alice smirked while pushing her back into the changing room with another arm full of clothing.

"Hmph. I'm tired of this. Alice I love you to death, but another outfit or sexy sleep wear and I'm going to never again go shopping with you. We have been at this for 4 hours now. I want to go home. I know I will get you a Barbie doll for your birthday. Will that help? Or even better a life size baby doll."

"I can't take you home with out a spa trip. Massage, mani-pedi and then we will go home." Alice smiled.

"And that's when you will go out with Edward for a dinner and movie or something while Emmett and me take Jay-Jay." Rose added matching Alice smile.

"You don't like me or him, why would you want to watch him while Edward and I get closer when you want me gone."

"Bella here sit. Alice will you give us a minute please."

"Sure, I'm going to get a few things for me. Want me to pick up a few things for you as well Rose?"

"Sure thanks."

With that Alice walked away, she knew what they were going to talk about and though she knew the story, she didn't think it would go over as well with her being there. Alice was surprised that Rose was going to tell her this story so soon. Once Alice was out of sight Rose started talking again.

"Bella it's not that I don't like you or your son. I guess the real reason I have acted the way I have is because I am jealous of you."

"Jealous of me? How can that even be? You are God's gift to men, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever meet and you have the best body."

"Not of that Bella, of the life you have and the options you have available to you. You were able to have a child, you can still have children. I never got that chance." Rose paused to make sure that Bella was still with her in the story. Almost to let reality of what Rose was saying set in.

"You still have a life in front of you. And you could always adopt if it means that much to you."

"Before I was turned I was engaged to be married, about 8 weeks pregnant. My soon to be husband raped me repeatedly saying the only thing I was good for was to provide him children. I couldn't do anything about this, because this would upset my father and that would take away me having any type of a life. My soon to be husband got to rough one day and when I got an attitude with him he through me down some stairs, when that made me start bleeding he through me out of the house. I was walking trying to get to someone to take me to the hospital when I was ran over by a semi. That's when Carlisle found me. During the change I completely lost the baby." Bella was in tear at this point, she didn't think something so sad could have happened to anyone let alone this woman sitting in front of her.

"I'm so sorry Rose. If I would have known we would have never came here."

"That's non sense. Alice needed you guys close. I just act the way I do now, because if a man will put up with me not taking shit from him then he is the right one."

"Emmett is the right one. You guys seem great together."

"We really are. He is my soul mate as Edward is yours. I realized once Alice told me about her visions and seeing the way Edward is with you and Jay-Jay that you guys are truly supposed to be. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that. I have no right to take away someone else's happiness. And you are that for him. I haven't seen him like this since I joined the family."

"I'm scared to be with him Rose. He can do so much better, deserves someone that isn't damaged, used and worthless." Bella started having tears slip out again.

"You know he doesn't think any of that. He loves you guys already. You are what he has been searching for and needed all of his life. The only thing you need to think about before you guys get to close is if you are willing to go through the change, but don't focus on that today. Let's go get our spa on!" Rose said the other part loud and excited.

While driving to the spa Bella's phone beeped indicating a text message.

Edward: How are things going?

Bella: Heading to the spa I guess. Save me!

Edward: No can do love.

Bella: You're no fun. See if I model any of my clothes or lingerie for you then.

Edward: you will thank me for it. I promise. If not then I will make it up to you.

Bella: I'm going to hold you to that.

They arrived at the spa. Got all pampered and relaxed while getting served wine and chocolates. Bella was starting to feel a little light headed so she cut her self back. She knew she was the only one drinking, but didn't want to be rude.


	8. The New Meshing with The Old!

I don't own anything twilight. Some are mine, some aren't. I just play with them as they seem fit. I still don't know where this is going, but hang on the ride could be fun, bumpy and insane.

I have to apologize if this chapter seems a little depressive. The songs I was listening to while writing wasn't the most happy-go-lucky…

****** I am thinking about redoing this story as all human. What are your guy's thoughts on this? *******

*** This starts out as Bella's mental narration then turns to third person.*********

It's been almost 2 months since we have come to live with the Cullen's. So much has changed. I am happy, like wake up in the morning, sun is shining and flowers are blooming, glad to be starting a new day Happy. When thinking about what my life was like with Dom compared to Edward and the Cullen's its like night and day. Sure I miss Mia and the guys, but I don't miss being afraid, not being able to do what I want and being afraid of pissing Dom off at the wrong time. Edward and mines relationship has started to get easier. I've started to realize that his is really trying to make things easier and better for me instead of me thinking that he is treating me like a weak human that needs everything done for me. Edward has taken to the father role as if it was an everyday thing.

The biggest change right now is school; yup I'm finally going to college. Had someone told me a few years ago that I would be going to college like I have always wanted to I would have laughed in their face. College wasn't something Dom would allow. Sure Mia was going, but she was Mia, his glorified sister that needed better in life. Like I wasn't supposed to have better or didn't deserve better.

Today was the start of college. I was scared out of my mind, I have never left Jay-Jay this long, I haven't ever been in a classroom since I was 16, and what the hell do I say if people ask questions about my life, the Cullen's or stuff in general?

****** ***** **** *** ** *

As I stood in front of the mirror brushing out my hair I caught a glimpse of Edward through the door. He was built like a mountain lion. He was tall, sleek and powerful. He was pulling his jeans up and didn't have on a shirt yet. Can we say yummy? He may not be built like a house like Dom, but damn who was I kidding, he is hot with a double t. I could see the defined muscles of his arms and chest while he was flexing to get his jeans up over his hips. He had a six-pack abdomen that disappeared in the waistband of his jeans that made you want to search out to see where it ended. I can't believe this fine male specimen was who I shared a life with now.

****** ***** **** *** ** *

"Edward I need to get going are you sure you guys are going to be ok with Jay-Jay the whole day?" Bella called while pulling her hair into a pony tail in the bathroom.

"We will be fine love. I promise. Nothing bad will happen, if I need you or anything I will call you. I will text you updates here and there and send pictures. Have a good first day at school." Edward replied while coming into the bathroom and wrapping Bella into a hug.

"I just hate having you do this. I don't want your day taken up by him. I will look for a day care for him to start in next week."

"Please don't do that. I can handle the little guy and he isn't in the way at all, my day is going to be waiting for you to get back. What better way to spend it then with the little guy?" If on queue Jay-Jay started crying from his crib. "That's my queue to get him feed and ready for a day with the boys, and yours to kiss him good bye and get your cute ass out of here before you are late."

"It's only cute?" Bella asked smirking while wiggling out of his grasp to get into the bedroom and to her son.

"Only appropriate thing I can say right now." Edward smirked while joining Bella and Jay-Jay

Bella kissed Jay-Jay handing him to Edward while giving Edward a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her bag while walking down the stairs. Bella was going to the same school as Alice so she set up her schedule to be in classes at the same time so they could take one car.

"Bella good you're ready to go." Alice bounced at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yup, let's get this over with so I can get back to my boys." Bella mumbled as they were heading out to Alice flashy yellow Porsche.

Once they were inside and started driving Alice started getting nosy.

"Did I hear you right? Oh My God Bella did you just call them your boys? As in claiming possession of Edward?"

"So? Like you didn't know it would happen. Aren't you glad things are working out the way you wanted them?"

"Yeah, but things could have always changed. You guys are the ones making that not change."

They pulled into school and Alice walked Bella to her first class and planned to meet with her for some lunch.

Bella walked into the class early. Figuring she would just sit somewhere in the middle and see what happens. Getting settled in Bella pulled out her phone to check on things home, she knew it was pathetic, but she needed to.

Bella: How are things going?

Edward: Shouldn't you be learning?

Bella: class doesn't start for about 10 minutes. The way

Alice drives what can I say.

Edward: Hey now, I drive like that too and you don't

Complain.

Bella: Like I have a choice. Anyways, How are things?

Edward: Been gone less then a half hour and already

worrying. How are you going to get through the day?

Bella: Thanks for rubbing it in. Wanna answer my question?

Edward: Things are good. He's eaten, changed and playing

with the fluff ball. We really need to name her.

Bella: What's Jay-Jay calling her?

Edward: Mallow, Not sure what that's supposed to mean. He

keeps saying that too when he isn't playing with the

dog either.

Bella: He wants a marshmallow. I guess that makes

since. We could call her that, he knows the word and

can say it and seems to like it.

Edward: Sounds good to me. We are going outside for a bit.

Have a good class and call me while you are walking to your next one.

Bella: If you need anything at all Text me. Thank you so

very much for this as well. I never would have thought I would be doing this, me of all people going to school to get my degree in psychology.

Edward: You're welcome Love.

Bella put her phone back on her desk and pulled out some paper and a pen since students were starting to file in and setting in seats.

"Bella?" An almost whisper came from beside Bella pulling her from her thoughts.

Looking up Bella was shocked to see who was standing in front of her. "Brian, or is it something else now?"

"Can we talk about that later please? I have wanted to figure out how to get in contact with you guys. Is everyone up here now?"

"Just me, and sure I have about an hour between classes if you want to talk, but I don't know shit about what is going on with them."

"Not looking for Intel."

"After class." Bella force out. She was pissed thinking she would never see him again, and then to add that her old life was starting to blend with her new life. She wanted to kick his ass, tell him about the baby, kill him and then wanted to be happy to see the one person about her past that would understand things more then anyone else.

Class drug by, Bella wanted to know how Jay-Jay was, wanted to be home with him. Bella also didn't know what to expect from talking with Brian. Class ended and Bella got her stuff together and started heading for the door.

"There is a coffee shop just down this hall if you want to talk there. Other wise we can go some where more private." Brian spoke pushing off the wall where he was waiting for Bella.

"Sure coffee sounds good. Let me send a text to my sister so she isn't looking for me and I need to call home for a minute. Just please be quiet, I don't want to answer questions from home right now." Bella pulled out her phone sending Alice a text telling her she was getting coffee with a class mate and then getting to her next class that they would meet for lunch. Then she scrolled to Edwards's number pressing send.

"Hello Beautiful, how was the first class?" Edward greeted as he answered the phone.

"And what if I was someone else?" Bella smirked at the way he answered his phone.

"Caller ID baby."

"I can be dumb sometimes. How's my boy?"

"He's watching the boys play Rock Band, he is beating on the drum's. I'll send you a picture when we get off the phone. And I have started a video log for you."

"that's so sweet. Thanks I'd love that. I just wanted to check in and see how things are going. I have something I need to take care of. I will be looking for the picture and will talk with you soon unless you need me."

"Sure thing love, things will get easier with each class."

With that they said their good byes and Bella started following Brian to the coffee shop. Once they got their coffee and to a seat Bella started in.

"As much as I would love to catch up and play nice, why don't you get to the point?"

"You always had a way for words. I wanted to see how Mia is making out."

"If you would have stuck around you would have figured out, or what you couldn't take the heat to go down with us? Or no wait you didn't want to be in a relationship with the fear of Dom kicking your ass at anytime?"

"You know that's bull shit. I got you guys cleared. I know that shit hasn't stopped either, I am no longer a cop Bella. I threw in my badge for you guys. I loved Mia, still do. Hector told me she has a son. Is that true?"

"Hectors always been dumb with a big ass fucking mouth, Yes Mia has a son. You wait almost a year to check up on things, classic Brian. And if you hadn't ran into me then what? Would you have gone to see them?"

"I was afraid no one would want me back, afraid for my life and I guess if I didn't run into you here then I don't know if I would have ever had any answers."

"Of course Mia would want you back. She for some stupid reason still loves your ass. Of course you have a reason to be afraid of your life. You almost fucked over everyone."

"She still loves me?" Brain seems shocked and looked like someone just found his puppy.

"Of course she does. She has a daily reminder of you; she gave her all to you, never lied, never mislead you."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Always had a way to say something so happy and make the person feel like shit with it. I know what happened sucked and shouldn't have happened, I went into it as a mission. I wanted my badge. I didn't realize my sole mate would be in the mix of that. So you are telling me that her son is mine?"

"Not my story to tell." With that Bella pulled out her phone and called the store knowing Mia would be working.

"Toretto's" Mia's sweet voice answered

"How's the tuna?" Bella smirked after seeing Brian's smile to what everyone called his pick up line.

"It was crappy Yesterday, It was crappy the day before and guess what? It hasn't change!"

"Nice. How's that boy of yours?"

"He's doing good missing you and Jay-Jay. Your papers killed him Bella. He hasn't been the same since you guys left. He's changing. Really he is."

"I know Mia I didn't call to talk about him though, Jesse and Vince keep in contact to tell me how things are going back there. I just can't take him right now. I'm coming soon to get my car, but won't be there that long. I'm calling about you. How's the getting rid of feelings for the Narc cop going?"

"You know I will always love him. I just wish he was around to meet his son. I don't give a rat's ass what the brother of mine says. Brian deserves to know BJ and visa versa."

"Mia, no shitting me right now. Think your answer's before you tell me. If you could talk to him right now would you want to? What would you say to him?"

After some silence Mia answered with the most honest answer she could come up. "I don't know Bella. I miss him. I still love him. I guess I would want to know if he still feels the same way about me or if it was just the cop act. I would want to know why he didn't come back."

"Don't hate me for this ok Mia." With that Bella handed her phone to Brian. She didn't know if it was a good Idea, but she wanted to see what happened.

"Hello?" Mia kept saying into the phone. She didn't know what was going on.

"Mia."


	9. Authors Note

I'm trying to write more sorry guys. Things are crazy and my muse for this story is soo gone it sucks….


	10. Edwards fuck up

Same stuff you know who owns what.

This story is different and doesn't seem to be getting the attention I was hoping for. It will be picking up in the upcoming chapters. Brian is a bridge to the puzzle.

Let me know what you guys thing, what you want to see and if you want anything else added.

This of course took longer then I wanted to get out. Took time to get it right, Real life got in the way and of course the Muse took a vacation and didn't even invite me for the fun. rainstormslove

I wanted to thank Rainstormslove (/u/3026239) for her review and PM. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

"Mia"

"Brian?"

"Yes baby it's me. I'm so sorry; I don't even know where to start. I…" Brian trailed off as Mia interrupted him.

"I'm going to ask you one question, I want the honest to God truth no matter how much it will hurt me and then I will decide if I will continue this conversation."

"I will give you that. What's the question?"

"Why after everything blew over didn't you come back for me?"

"I didn't have anything but lies to show you. My love was the only thing I wasn't lying about and at that point I didn't know if you would believe it was real or not. I didn't have anything to give you. And I figured after all that was said and done your brother and the rest of the team wouldn't let me with in 100 miles from you. If I could do it all again I would be right there after I got you guys cleared."

"Brian this is the last time I'm letting you into my life, if you fuck this one over I'll let the guys take turns beating your ass. Why don't you come back with Bella when she comes to get her car? We can see what happens from there."

"Can I call you if that isn't sometime soon?"

"Yeah, get my number from Bella."

"Sounds good, thank you and Mia I still love you very much. My love was never fake" With that Brian handed the phone back to Bella as Mia asked to talk to her again.

"Hello!" Bella knew Mia was going to be pissed.

"What the fucking hell was that about Bella? You really could have warned me about it or at least let me know you were trying to give me a heart attach."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Everything going ok there? How's that hunk of a man you are shacking up with?"

"I'm not shacking up with him. And everything is fine. I will be heading that way in a few weeks."

"Your not coming back to stay are you?"

"Not a chance in hell. Sorry Mia I love you guys and miss you guys like hell, but I can't do this with Dom any more. Things are great here."

"Totally understandable, I don't blame you and not sure why you didn't leave sooner, but then I know the history. Just make sure this trip isn't the last time I hear from you. And bring Brian back with you please"

"It won't be I promise. I will see what I can do to get him back with us. Other wise I will get him out to you as soon as possible. I need to get to class. I love you. Tell the guys, minus Dom of course, that I love them and miss you guys like crazy."

"Bye Bella"

With that Brian and Bella exchanged phone numbers and Bella headed to her next class. Looking at her phone to make sure she didn't miss any calls she realized she had 2 missing text messages.

_Bella who's the guy are you ok? Alice is worried. – Emmett_

_I didn't think you knew anyone here. Someone more important to you then your son and me? – Edward_

Sighing Bella replied a text out to Emmett and Alice.

_Things are fine, just someone from the past. Tell you guys at home._

Then after a few long moments she replied to Edward.

_Jealous much? No one is more important then my son and you know you are starting to grow on me. With out you I would be no one. He is someone from my past that seems will be in my future for a bit. I will tell you all about it when I get home. I promise. How are things back there?_

Walking into class and sitting down Bella kept staring at her phone wishing for a new text to come in.

Edward: Things are great. Talk with you in a few hours.

Bella looked at the text not sure what to make out of it. She felt that there had to be an underlying tone to it, but before she could get up to go call him the teacher walked in and started talking. It was a very long 2 hours in a class with a teacher that talked so mono toned you would rather stab your eyes out, but then with doing that you would still be able to hear it. Class finally got over before Bella could go insane. She met Alice where they started their day and followed her to her car.

Once inside Alice started in. "Who was that? Why didn't you want to introduce me?"

"Alice I would have loved to introduce you and all, but there is something's about my past I'm not ready to talk about. Him being one of them. And no I haven't dated him. I just wished you wouldn't have alerted the mob. Emmett and Edward both texted me wanting to know who he was and if I was ok."

"Sorry, Edward read me, he was with Emmett and they both freaked."

"I'll explain about Brian and some other things before we all make a trip to get my car, but I'm not ready yet and appreciate that you aren't going to push on it."

"Nope, we are ok. I won't push."

"Thanks."

They drove home in silence while Bella stared out of the windshield trying to put her thoughts together for the conversation she wasn't ready to have with Edward, but knew if she didn't talk about it there would be issues with moody, brooding pissyward and she didn't want to deal with that either.

Once they had pulled into the garage Bella realized she was ready for some of the past to be reveled and that she didn't mind telling him about how Brian played a part into this.

Bella walked into the living room to Emmett standing in tightie whities shaking his ass to the gummy bear song on TV.

He was belting out at the top of his lungs

"Oh. I'm a gummy bear  
Yes. I'm a gummy bear!  
Oh. I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky gummy bear.  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin'n gummy bear. "

"OH… MY… DAMN!" Bella stated through fits of laughter while recording him.

"You didn't see that. Please tell me you didn't see that."

"That shit's going on YouTube." Bella squealed while running up the stairs to lock her self in the bedroom.

"You know this door isn't going to hold me back." Emmett's voice carried through the door.

Bella was thankful that her laptop was left on. She sent the Video to herself via email and then uploaded it to her YouTube account. And forwarded the link out to the family. After hiding her phone Bella went back and opened the door.

"You know you should go get dressed in something besides those or Edward and Rosalie is going to think something about us that I don't want to deal with." Bella smirked while looking at Emmett in his Thighty whities!

With a large smacking sound and Emmett's "OW" Bella glanced up to see Rosalie being on the other end of that sound.

"Don't worry Bella, I got the link. That was some funny shit. Come on Gummy Bear." With that Rosalie walked Emmett back to their room shutting the door.

After Bella realized that she couldn't find Edward anywhere and didn't see anyone else to ask if they knew where he was, pulling out her phone she decided to call him.

"Hello!"

"So, I'm home in the bedroom alone and my son and this like total God like creature seems to be missing. Know anything about that?"

"Sorry, we are on our way back there now. I had to run and do somethings. We are about to pull into the drive way now."

"Ok. I will come down and meet you guys. I miss my boys." Bella disconnected the phone before Edward could make any type of a reply. She did miss Edward, but wasn't sure how to tell him the way she was feeling about it. Mainly because she doesn't know her self way.

Bella made her way down stairs and into the garage just as the door opened for Edward to pull his car into the garage.

Bella walked around to the passenger side to get Jay-Jay out of his car seat.

"Hey Mijo, mommy missed you. Did you have fun with Edward?" Bella cooed to her son while pulling him out of the car.

"He missed you too. He's saying Mama all the time now. We worked on that today." Edward smiled while grabbing the diaper bag to replace the things they used and then shut the door behind her.

"Really? You worked with him to say mama? That is so sweet. You Mr. Cullen are trying to earn some brownie points."

"Am I succeeding?" Edward questioned while wrapping his arms around both Bella and Jay-Jay. "I missed you today as well, if that counts for anything."

"Thank you for watching him today. Are you sure you don't want me to put him in day care?" Bella questioned while backing out of his arms.

"Nope, we had fun. And he got me some phone numbers," Edward gave his signature loop sided smirk and took Jay-Jay from Bella while empting the contents of pocket to Bella and walked away.

"Why aren't you keeping these? Might be able to find a date, but you can't take Jay-Jay with you, wouldn't want him getting in the way of the mojo."

"Told you I'm a one woman man and you are it for me baby. No mojo to get in the way of."

"Hmph, can we just go upstairs and talk." Bella said irritated while heading for the door.

"Sure, lead the way Miss cranky pants." Edward sarcastic laced comment came out while he was holding the door for her.

Bella dramatically stomped her way up the stairs, she didn't know why he was putting so much into them being together. Sure she was physically attracted to him, she owed him for everything that he and the family has done for her, but she didn't like him putting his life on hold for her.

Once upstairs Bella took Jay-Jay from Edward and walked over to Rosalie and whispered asking her to take him for a while. Rosalie agreed eagerly and went to take Jay-Jay and the puppy outside to be a little away from the scene that was about to take place. After that Bella walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"You wanted to talk so talk." Edward started in the moment he shut the door. He was leaning back against it with his arms crossed over his chest. If she didn't know any better she would think he was bored.

"Where would you like me to begin? You're not going to like anything I have to say and you are going to fight me with everything so why bother." Bella didn't know why her insecurities and self esteem was turning into anger, but then again this was the best way for things to get to a point and then go back to normal. At least that's how it all seemed to work when she was at home with the team.

Edward wasn't sure how to react to this anger, he figured it wasn't directed at him and that there was something else going on, but he wasn't sure. Walking to the edge of the bed where Bella was sitting with her head down cast he kneeled in front of her and pulled her into his arms. Bella started to resist him and struggle, but then realized it was a losing cause.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella whispered out.

"I don't know where the fire is coming from. I don't like it. Bella if I have hurt you or pissed you off or made you uncomfortable you need to tell me. I can't read your mind. Please you have to tell me where this is all coming from. If I'm coming on to strong tell me, but please don't try to make me hate you out of a feeling that you don't deserve this."

"Can you let me go please so I can look at you while we talk?" Bella requested pulling back lightly.

"Please don't shut me down. What's going on?" Edward pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know where to start." Bella paused. "If you guys followed the news at all you would know about a year ago there were semi's being stolen and a big bust around it. Bella looked up at Edward to gage his reaction.

"I remember some of it." Edward didn't know where this was going, but had a feeling she was going to shatter his world.

"It started as a way to get a little more income, and then turned into the rush of not getting caught; the driving and team work with it. The guy that I was with today, Brian, had worked his way into the team and accepted with open arms. He started dating Mia, Dom's sister. Well as things turned out it he was a cop sent to take us down. He succeeded. After all his work he threw away his badge to get us cleared. He was in love with Mia. After all of that was when things started getting really bad. We didn't see Brian again, he never knew about his son."

"Wow." Edward didn't have anything else he could think to say. How do you reply when you find out the raving beauty in front of him was involved in the biggest heist known in the country. They were making movies about it.

"Yeah, he swears he didn't know I was here and I believe him. He isn't going to give away where I am. When we go back to get my car I'm supposed to drag him back with me."

"How do you know you can trust him?" Edward was a little worried about this being worse then them housing two humans.

"I can't explain it, but I know he wouldn't lead Dom here. He was always trying to get me out of things. He went as far as to pack our bags and try to disappear with Mia and me. His downfall was Mia saying she couldn't leave her brother."

"I don't like it. I don't want you talking to him with out one of us there. I don't want him knowing where you live. We need to tell Alice so she can be more careful coming home."

"I know for fucking sure you didn't just try to tell me what I could and could not do. Don't go there Edward. You will not win this fight." With that Bella started to storm out of the room. She got to the top of the landing when Edward grabbed her.

"You will not put your self of this family in danger. If that means I have to dictate what you do then I will." Edward had fire in his eyes. He was to pissed to see the tears in Bella's.

"You better let her go Edward of I'm going to take your ass out." Emmett was making quick work of the stairs.

"Fuck you Edward. Don't worry about us anymore. I will have our stuff out of your room and house before the evening." With that Bella started down the stairs. As she got into the kitchen she fell to the ground clutching her elbow. She left one guy that did this to her for what?

After getting her self together she made her way outside.

"I'm going to kill him." Was all that came out of Alice mouth as she started into the house.

"Don't worry about it Alice. He isn't worth it. He's no better then Dom. I really appreciate you guys helping me get here. I need to leave." She hoped Alice and Rose got her meaning. "I'm not running from you guys, but I want nothing to do with him and will not stay in the same house as him anymore." Tears started leaking out of her eyes as she seen how happy her son was in the yard with his puppy. Why couldn't life be easier, why did it always seem to deal her the hand of shit.

"Please don't let him do this to you. We can move you guys to the room in the basement and you don't have to see him." Rose was pleading.

"I can't. Can you please watch him while I get some stuff together. I don't want him around Edward. I don't trust him anymore." Rose just nodded.

Walking into the house she slowly made her way up the stairs to the room she had felt so safe in. Trembling as she stood in the door. The room was destroyed. Like a burglar broke in. What she didn't expect was to see Edward sitting there with a bag beside him. He had his elbows resting on his knees pulling at his hair. Catching her eyes she could tell he would be crying if it was possible for him.

"I am leaving you. I'm not going to up root you guys again. I hope one day you will tolerate me enough to be around me. I'm sorry." With that he got up and slowly slid past her and started making his way down the stairs.

"That's it?" Bella didn't know why she was going at it with him again, but she didn't understand his actions.

"Yup." He had stopped but wouldn't even turn around to look at her.

"Some protector you were." She turned on her heals and walked into the room. She didn't know where to start. She could hear him half growling in the hallway, but didn't care. She wasn't going to leave this mess for anyone else. He could leave, but she was still leaving.

"What the hell do you want from me? You don't want to be with me, you hardly seem to want to be around me, your getting what you want." Edwards growl was low and his voice was even lower.

"What I want? You think I wanted to come in here a get hurt? You think I wanted to tear your family apart? You don't get to walk away from this. I am leaving you get to stay here and deal with the aftermath of your choices." Bella started picking things up slowly attempting to figure out what to do with it.


End file.
